Unexpected Happiness
by Bethie8
Summary: A/U Nathan and Haley would never have met...but a tragedy reveals lies and pain...but also reveals the greatest love they have ever known. GIVE IT A CHANCE ;
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Ok so I just watched a movie and it gave me an idea for a story :)Now I know I'm horrible and already have a few stories in the works BUT I gotta go with the ideas I currently have lol :) So hope you enjoy.**

*****Summary: A/U**

**Nathan and Haley would have never have met...but a tragedy that tears both of their worlds apart reveals lies and heartache, but also brings the biggest surprise of all..love.**

**Feedback is love :) The only way to know if I should update is the reviews :)**

**Again hope you enjoy :)**

**BTW I OWN NOTHING. **

**- Beth**

Nathan Scott. 24 years old. Married. He looked out at the passing trees and sighed. He swore these bus rides from city to city got longer every away game. The blinking of his cell phone caught his eye as he reached over to the pocket of his bag and pulled it out. "One new voicemail." He said nothing as he opened his phone and pressed send…

_"Hey Honey…I hope the game went well but it turns out I'm gonna have to cancel our dinner plans. I got called to Miami.. AGAIN…" her voice filled with frustration, "you know these fashion shows. I'm at the airport as we speak. I'll call you as soon as I land. I love you, bye…"_

He flipped the phone shut and showed no real sign of emotion to the change in plans. After two years of marriage it was safe to say things weren't what they seemed. Nathan Scott had met Rachel Gattina at a party, after news of the draft for the NBA was annouced. He had just been named the newest point guard to the New York Knicks. He remembered it being the greatest night of his life, dream job and dream girl. They married shortly after.

Though lately things weren't so fairytale. He was always on the road and she was…well he never really know. He'd call the house and would be met with the machine. It didn't bother him much anymore…at times he felt like a stranger in his own house.

The bus had reached its destination in New York, Nathan quickly grabbed his things said his goodbyes to the team and headed home. He opened the door to the empty house and threw his keys on the near by table. Without putting his things away he grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned on the television.

_"We have word that there are no survivers on Flight 148…"_

He payed no attention as he made his way down the hallway…

************************************************

Haley James-Keller. 23 years old. Married. Haley sat on the sofa strumming her guitar watching her husband pack another suitcase. "How long will you be gone?"

He smiled up at her, "A few days…"

"I'll miss you."

He zipped the last suitcase and gathered the rest of his bags. "It's only Chicago Haley, I'll be back before you know it." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"You too."

He smiled once more before walking out of their apartment.

Haley sighed, it seemed anymore this was what her marriage consisted of. One long goodbye after another. She had met Chris Keller her junior year at NYU. She remembered him dreaming of being a musician, that's what drew her to him. They quickly began dating and even quicker got married. For awhile they were happy, playing shows together and being blissfully broke. That was until Chris' father got him a job at his law firm. Saying _"A gig on the weekend is no way to support a wife…"_

After that their "blissfully broke" lifestyle became a Park Avenue apartment and dinner parties that served cavear.

Haley continued her singing, playing at the local club down the street on Friday's and Saturdays. Chris used to come down after his day at the office but his trips out of town became more and more frequent so she was now used to the strangers in the crowd. She no longer looked for her husband.

That night she finished her set and headeded home. When she got home she was looking forward to putting her feet up and just relaxing. She changed into one of Chris' T-shirts threw her hair up in a messy bun and collapsed onto the couch, turning on the tv.

_"We still have no word on the cause of the crash, but investigaters have confirmed there are no survivers on Flight 148 to Miami…"_

_****************************************************_

Nathan woke to the glow of the tv. He looked around and noticed he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He was still half asleep when he heard the news woman repeat, _"No survivers. Flight 148 to Miami."_ He jolted up. He must have heard her wrong. He turned the volume up…

"As you can see behind me, police and investigaters are still searching the waters…there were 156 aboard the flight, including crew…there is still no word of the cause…"

Nathan dug out his phone and replayed the message from Rachel, _"….I got called to Miami…"_

"It can't be…" Nathan dug out the phone book searching for the number for the airport, "Hi…my name is Nathan Scott. I think my wife may have been a passenger on the flight that went down…Scott. Rachel Scott." He paced the living room waiting for a reply on the other end, "Are you sure?...Yes, thank you."

He tossed the phone to the couch as he nervously began pacing again. He played the message from her once more, then he called the airline once more "Yes…I just called and they told me they didn't have her in the records but she left me a message…Well do you have any other flights going to Miami?" His voice rose, "Then she was on that plane!" He slammed the phone shut and ran his fingers through his hair, "This isn't happening."

The next morning Haley woke to the pounding on her apartment door, "I'm coming geez…" She opened the front door and was greeted with two men standing infront of her, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Keller?"

Worry and confusion filled her face, "Yes. Can I help you?"

They both took off their caps, "Can we come in for a moment?"

Haley opened the door farther and ushered them in, "What's this about?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this mam but your husband was on Flight 148…"

"The one that was on the news?" She grabbed her chest and sighed in relief, "There must be some mistake…my husband wasn't going to Miami…he had business in Chicago. He was going to Chicago. You have the wr-"

"We have his wallet mam."

Time stopped. "Wh-What?" She clutched her chest and moved backwards, "What do you mean you have his wallet? He wasn't going to Miami he was GOING TO CHICAGO!" Her voice was panicked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry mam…but we're going to need you to come down and identify th-" He looked at his feet, "We need you to idenitfy the body."

****************************************************

"I'm telling you my wife was on that plane!" Nathan shouted to the man standing in his kitchen. He had called the airline all night and they finally sent a representative for the airline to his house.

"Mr. Scott I have the information right here. Mrs. Scott was no on the fligh-"

"Maybe it wouldn't be under Scott." He looked up at the agent coldly, "My guess is she wasn't alone…My guess is she was posing as someone elses wife."


	2. First Meetings

**Thanks for the reviews, here's another chapter for ya :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Feed back is love! Please review :)**

**- Beth**

The waiting area for the families of the deceased was packed. Haley looked around at all the tear stained faces, still not quite believing her surroundings.

"Hey sweetie, it's gonna be ok."

Haley looked up with a week smile, "I don't think so Brooke."

The ebony haired beauty wrapped her arm around her best friend, not knowing what else to say.

"Mrs. Keller?" The color from Haley's face left as she watched the agent walk towards her, "We're ready for you." Haley nodded and she followed the man into a small room off to the side, "The image will appear on the monitor infront of you."

Brooke tightened her grip on Haley's hand to show as much support as possible. Haley took a deep breath when the monitor went from black to the most horrific sight she'd ever seen. He was almost a gray color, but she would never mistake that face. It was Chris. Her eyes filled with fresh tears as she shook her head to let the agent know that it was infact her husband. Haley had never felt so alone.

******************************

Nathan leaned against a wall, keeping his distance from everyone. He scanned the room at those mourning their loved ones. Nathan hadn't cried a tear. He felt numb. It was a lot to take in in 24 hours. Not only did his wife die, but she was screwing someone else. He had yet to find out the said "husband" of hers, but he vowed to find out. There was something inside of him that needed to know.

A sight caught his eye from the corner of the room. Her blonde hair was pulled back and there was no make up to be seen on her but that couldn't stop her radiating beauty. He was taken from his admiration to the sound of another voice, "Mr. Scott? I need you to follow me."

Nathan followed the agent back and they told him to watch the monitor. Her face soon after appeared. Her red hair unmistakable, "Ya, that's her."

"Mr. Scot-"

"I'm sure. That's Rachel. That's my wife." He took a deep breath pushing back his emotions, "Who was she with?"

"Mr. Scott I'm not at liberty to sa-"

"WHO was she traveling with?!" He clenched his fist in attempt to control his anger.

The agent looked at his feet, "She was traveling under the name of Keller. Mr. and Mrs. Keller."

***************************************

After the funeral Haley sat in the apartment she had shared with Chris just starring at his side of the closet. She took a sip from the glass of wine she held in her hand and just continued to stare. Was she supposed to pack it all up? Was she supposed to give it away? Was she supposed to throw it away? She had no idea. She still found herself thinking he was just away on another trip. That he would walk through the front door at any time. She took another sip, knowing that was never going to happen.

A knock on the door pulled her from her daze. She set her glass down and sighed, "Brooke." She loved her friend for being there for her, but she was borderline sufficating her. She unlocked the door and opened it, "Brooke look I just want-..Oh."

The person infront of her was not her beloved friend Brooke Davis. Instead there was a tall man with raven hair and deep blue eyes in her doorway, "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else…Can I help you?"

"Ar-Are you Mrs. Keller?"

Her body stiffened, "Ye-Yes, yes I am. Who are you?"

"Do you mind if I come in for a minute?"

"Um-what can I do for you?"

He looked at his feet, "M-my wife was on that plane…"

Haley immediately softened, "I'm so sorry." She moved out of the way to let him in, "Please come in."

Nathan looked around the nicely decorated apartment and turned back to the woman infront of him. He remembered she was the woman he had seen at the airport that day, "My names Nathan, Nathan Scott."

She walked over and reached out her hand, "Haley."

He noticed how soft her skin was and noticed the black she was wearing, "I'm sorry about your husband."

She too noticed his black suit, "I'm sorry about your wife." There was a moment of tense silent before Haley spoke again, "So what exactly can I do for you Mr. Scott?"

He ignored the question while he picked up a picture from the table of Haley and who he could only assume was her husband, "Was this him?"

Haley smiled, "Ya…that was the day he won his first case."

Nathan spoke coldly, "He was a lawyer."

"Not by choice really, his passion…well our passion was music. After we married though his father talked him into taking the bar and joining his law fir-"

He cut her off not looking at her, "Were you happy?"

"Wh-What?" She asked taken aback by the question.

"You and your husband. Were you happy?"

"I don't think you have any right to ask me that."

"It's just a question Haley." He put the picture back down, "See I wouldn't say me and my wife were happy, we weren't unhappy either…but I definitely wouldn't call us happy."

Haley moved towards the door, "Look Mr. Scott I'm sorry about your wife but I think you should go now."

He moved towards her, "Do you know why your husband was going to Miami?"

Haley's voice rose, "I just buried my husband today I really don't need YOU coming in and interagating me!"

"Just answer the question." His voice never rose, he just stared intently into her brown eyes, "Why was your husband going to Miami?"

She said nothing, just held the door open waiting for him to leave. Knowing she wasn't going to budge he handed her a piece of paper with his number on it and walked out the door. She was just about to close it when she couldn't control herself, "He was suppose to be going to Chicago."

Nathan slowly turned around, "What?"

"He told me Chicago this time, not Miami. Usually it was Miami, but this time…this time he said Chicago."

**************************************

They sat in the crowed diner in an uncomfortable silence before Haley spoke, "I don't know what I'm doing here."

"I thin-"

"Why are you doing this?" Haley interjected.

"I need to know."

"Know what? That your wife was cheating on you? You already know that…it's over. They're over."

"How long did you know?"

"I didn't know about your wife Nathan…I just knew about my husband."

"How long?"

"A few months…around his third trip to Miami."

"Did he know you knew?"

Haley shook her head "no", "It was before he left for the airport, he didn't know I was home yet…I heard him on the phone."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Haley became aggitated, "Look I don't need your judgement and I certainly didn't ask for it!"

"I'm not judging you Haley…"

"Yes you are! You think this is easy for me? He may have been a cheating ass…but he was still my husband. I still-"

"Love him?"

She grabbed her jacket and her purse from the booth, "I have to go." She quickly rose and stormed out of the diner.

Nathan threw some money on the table and ran after her, "Haley wait!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What Nathan!?" Tears were falling, "What do you want? Whatever it is, I can't help you get it!"

"I just need to understand…"

"You're never going to! WE'RE never going to! They're dead Nathan. DEAD. It's over…" She tried walking away, but he wouldn't let her.

"You can't be ok with it. You can't just let it go like that…"

"Don't presume to know anything abou-"

"Because if you can, obviously you didn't lose that much."

Without being able to stop herself she smacked him across the face, "How dare you! Just leave me alone!" Then she stormed off.

Nathan stood on the sidewalk the sting from her hand still on his face.


	3. Why?

**Thanks soooo much for the reviews, I'm so glad you like it :) I have alot of chapters coming, I'm sick right now and stuck at home lol, so expect alot of updates if you like it :)**

**Remember review! :)**

**- Beth **

Newspaper clippings, pictures and a bottle of scotch littered the coffee table in front of Nathan. He picked up one of the clippings "_NBA star's wife dies in plane crash…"_ He scanned down and a picture of him and Rachel caught his eye. He remembered the night it had been taken, one of the many charity dinners they had attended but he remembered that night because of the necklace she was wearing. He had given it to her for their first wedding anniversary. He threw the clipping back on the table and took a swig from the dark liquid.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed his voicemail, listening to the message for what must have been the millionth time, "I love you. I love you. I love you." Her words haunted him. Filled with rage he removed the phone from his ear and threw it against the nearby wall. He picked up a picture taken on their wedding day as he downed another drink. That picture quickly made its way to the wall, the glass shattering and falling to the ground.

He stood looking around his home, a home he remembered buying because his wife loved it so. Lies. Everything was a lie. He had known they weren't the couple of the year, but he never thought she was that unhappy. She had always told him that by him following his dream, he was making her happy. Hell it was his paycheck that allowed her to solely focus on her modeling career. A career that his reputation helped build.

He looked at the lies of happiness surrounding him. Photo's on the walls, her smiling face looking back at him. A smile in which he couldn't tell if it was a lie, he couldn't tell if it was love anymore, how long had she felt the way she had?

His thoughts ended by the pounding on his front door, "Fucking press…" He took one more drink and slammed the glass on the table. The pounding continued.

"Ya, ya, I'm coming…" He angrily opened the door and immediately softened. There she was soaking wet, standing in the rain.

"Why!?" She stormed in without being invited, "Why did you have to come and make me relive every decision I've made in the last 6 months."

"That was never my intention."

"What WAS your intention? Huh? What could you find out that could possibly make this better?"

"Don't you ever wonder?"

"Wonder what?"

"Wonder when the last time your marriage was actually true? Wonder what moments actually meant something?"

Haley said nothing as his words sunk into her.

"I can't stop until I know when the last time I looked into my wife's eyes and she wasn't thinking of your husband."

"Nath-"

"No." He wasn't angry or mean, just to the point, "You may be able to go to sleep at night not wondering, but I need to know."

Haley's voice softened, "I don't have any answers for you Nathan…I'm just as hurt…I'm just as confused, but I refuse to live through their mistakes. Their infidelity. Their lies."

He moved closer to her, "I found this." He pulled a key ring from his pocket that held two gold keys."

"What is that?"

"I found this in her jewelry box" He snidely chuckled, "Filled with the jewelry I bought her."

Haley took the keys from his hands, "I don't understand."

"I'm thinking they had an apartment…no hotels, no receipts you know?"

"How could they have done that with neither of us knowing?"

"Well my side's pretty easy, I'm away…a lot."

"Yea, I saw in the papers you play for the Knicks right?"

Nathan laughed and kind of enjoyed that she had no idea who he was, "Ya the Knicks."

Haley sat on the couch looking at all of the articles and pictures, "She was beautiful."

Nathan sat down next to her, "Ya, she was…"

Haley sifted through more paper clippings about the crash, "This is too much, I don't know why I came here." She quickly stood.

"Haley…"

His voice stopped her in his tracks, "I keep going back, trying to figure out when it was I lost her. When she wanted out…"

"Nathan don't. Don't do that to yourself. This isn't OUR fault."

He stood walking towards her, "I need to know…"

Haley looked at her feet, "He started working later and later…" She wiped the tears from her eyes and quietly laughed, "I was actually proud of him…"

"Like you sai-"

"If they had an apartment, it would have had to been by his office. He may have been a lying son of a bitch but he did his job and he did it well. If he was going to-" She took a deep breath, "If he was going to sneak off…I'd imagine it would have been close."

Nathan took a moment and watched the young blonde before him, "Well I think we both deserve a drink, don't you?"

Haley politely smiled, "I think so."

A few hours later the two sat in Nathan's living room, Nathan on the couch and Haley sitting on the floor beside the coffee table. Two empty bottles of wine stood on the table, Haley took the last sip in her glass and put the glass down, "Looks like we need another bottle…"

Nathan laughed, "Luckily for us, Rachel loved her wine…" He stood up and walked into the kitchen. When he walked back out, wine bottle in hand, "You know I've never really been able to touch the stu-" He looked over at Haley who had a distant stare, "Hales you ok?"

"You know what kills me…" She didn't wait for him to answer, "That they did this and we don't even get to confront them about it..."

"Haley" Nathan put the wine on the table.

Haley grabbed it and poured more into her glass, "No. I know I had my chance…and maybe that's what's really bothering me. Why didn't I say anything? Why did I let him get away with it? Why-"

"Why did you…if you don't mind me asking."

She plopped down on the couch next to him, "I don't know…maybe I didn't want to believe it. Maybe I thought that if I didn't bring it up, then maybe it didn't happen."

Nathan chuckled, "Looking back I guess there were signs for me too…Rachel always said she was "hanging out with the girls"…but in our entire relationship I had yet to meet one of them."

Haley took another drink, "Love is blind my friend…love is blind."

Nathan stopped and turned to look at the woman before him. She was undeniable gorgeous. Rachel was a pretty girl, beautiful even, but there was something about Haley that mesmerized him. Her long blonde hair, her big brown eyes…he could get lost in her eyes.

Haley noticed his stare and immediately became self conscience, "Wh-what?"

"Nothing."

She shifted in her seat, "Well…" She looked at her watch, "I should go." She stood and brushed off her pants to smooth them out, "Thanks for the ah- wine…"

Nathan stood to meet her, "Haley."

She turned around, "Wha-" Her voice was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and the kiss deepened, he pushed their bodies up against a nearby wall and his hands made their way from her hips up to her face.

Neither knew what was happening. Was it because they were angry? Was it revenge on the two people that hurt them the most? They didn't care. In that moment, nothing else mattered but them.

The loud ring from the phone broke them. Nathan pressed his forehead to hers, their breath heavy and eyes dark.

"I should go…" Haley softly spoke.

"Haley.."

The phone continued to ring.

"You should get that…I need to go."

He watched as she grabbed her coat and quickly walked out the door. He hit the wall in frustration as he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed his house phone, "Yah!?"

"Nate, there you are…I tried your cell but it went to your voicemail."

Nathan sighed, "Luke, bro…You have impeccable timing." He sarcastically responded.


	4. Revelations

**Thanks again for the reviews :) Here's a longer chapter for ya'll :)**

**Remember Feedback is LOVE! :D**

**- Beth**

"The last of it's in the bedroom." Haley pointed the movers in the right direction and made her way back into the living room.

"Haley are you sure you want to get rid of all of it?"

"Brooke, by keeping it here I'm just reminded everyday of him."

Brooke got up and moved over to her friend, "Haley look I know your hurt about…well everything but that doesn't take away all of the good times you had." She wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder, "You don't have to act like you don't miss him."

Haley started folding a few of Chris' t-shirts and putting them into a box, "I'm not acting like anything Brooke…he's gone, nothing I do changes that."

"Haley…"

"No maybe Nathan's right, maybe I can't move on until I know the last time our marriage meant something."

"Wait..Nathan? As in Nathan Scott, as in the husband of Rachel. Rachel the one that was screw-" Brooke stopped, "I mean-"

"No you can say it, the one that was screwing Chris."

"What are you doing even talking to him?"

"Why not? Out of everyone he's the only one that understands what I'm going through."

"Haley I'm not telling you what to do, but this can't be healthy. You both need time to grieve.."

Haley closed the box and placed it on the floor by the door, "I am grieving Brooke. Every day. Everyday I walk in that door and do nothing BUT grieve. I walk into that bedroom and remember Chris walking through the door after the day at the office, remember that he probably had Rachel's stench all over him is why he always jumped in the shower." Haley chuckled, "For awhile I just thought I had a very hygienic husband…"

"Hal-"

"No Brooke. I know you're trying to help but you don't get it. You don't know what it's like to know your marriage, your life has been a lie."

"Not everything was a lie Haley, Chris loved you."

Haley snickered, "Ya, the last thing my husband was doing before he died was taking a trip to paradise with his mistress, I feel really loved."

One of the movers walked into the living room, "Mam' are we taking the bed too?"

Haley moved the loose curls from her eyes, "Yes, the bed goes."

"Haley…" Brooke offered trying to be supportive.

"It goes Brooke." Haley moved over to the kitchen starting to pack the glasses and dishware that filled the cupboards.

"What are you just getting rid of everything Chris ever touched!?"

"That's the plan."

"This is ridiculous Haley…"

A glass fell from Haley's hand and shattered, "NO!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bending down to collect the broken fragments, "No Brooke, just stop! You don't know…" She began to cry, "You don't know what it's like. I can't…I can't have these things here knowing she could have been here. I can't have these things here knowing he probably touched them after being with her, I can't have them here without hating him. I don't want to hate him Brooke."

Brooke knelt down to be level with her friend, she reached out and placed her hand over Haley's, "Ok.." She pulled her into a hug, "It's ok."

*********************

Nathan poured himself a cup of coffee, "No I appreciate it Coach…Ya I'll be ready…a week from Friday…I'll be there, Thanks." He hung up his new cell phone and placed it on the counter.

"So you're going back on the road?" Lucas walked in from the living room.

"Yea…I sure as hell can't stay around here much longer."

"Look little brother, you can't just run away from this…"

"Put yourself in my shoes Luke!" Nathan's voice rose, "Your wife, Peyton…she dies in a plane crash and you later find out it's because she was going to screw someone else."

Lucas fell silent.

"Exactly. It's hard to miss a woman that could do that to you."

"I know you miss her Nate."

"Don't." Nathan eyed his brother.

"So you loved your wife! That's not a crime Nathan!"

"Well infidelity is!" He stopped and lowered his voice, "Or at least it should be…just never mind alright."

Lucas moved closer to his brother, "Look all I'm trying to say is that I'm here for you, Peyton's here for you…just remember that ok?"

"Ya."

"Alright" Lucas let out a sigh, "I have to get back to the station."

Lucas began to walk towards the door, "Hey Luke, do you think you can find an address for me?"

*********************

Haley sat on the floor of her near empty apartment. There were no more pictures hanging from the wall, law books no longer filled the shelves. She even got rid of the television, remembering the day they got it…

_"It's too big!" Haley gasped._

_"Bull…it's perfect Haley…besides now you can watch those stupid reality shows you like in high def."_

_"Whatever, it's not reality SHOWS its reality SHOW…and besides Rock of Love isn't stupid."_

_He draped his arm around her in the middle of the electronics store, "I can see it now…picture/picture…me watching the Playboy channel…you watching Brett Michaels…it's perfect."_

_She playfully slapped him, "You're gross…" she let out a defeated breath, "Alright but I'm so not helping you carry it to the car."_

Haley leaned up against the naked wall behind her, lights from the city around her illuminating the apartment. In that moment she thought of Nathan, she wasn't sure the reason but it brought a smile to her face. Through everything it was nice to know she wasn't alone in how she felt. She badly about how she treated Brooke earlier, but it was like she said. Brooke didn't understand. The only one that could was Nathan.

She picked up the small piece of paper in her hand, the piece of paper he had given her on their first meeting. The piece of paper that held his number. Why she felt the need to call him, she wasn't sure but she knew she needed to talk to him.

After the kiss they hadn't spoken, not that she expected him to call. He was grieving for a dead wife…she was grieving for a dead husband…the kiss was a mistake. It had to have been. She picked up the phone and dialed the first few numbers and stopped, "What am I doing?" She hit the end button and placed the phone back beside her.

As if on cue the phone rang, "Hello?"

"I found the apartment…"

**************************

About 20 minutes later, the taxi pulled up to the address Nathan had given her. She found him standing by the front door of the building, "I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

"Sorry…" She slowly walked up to him, "So…this is it?"

He looked up, "Yup…"

"How'd you find it?"

"It pays having a brother on the New York Police Department."

"You ready for this?"

"I think we're both about as ready as we'll ever be."

They walked off the elevator and up to the appropriate apartment. Nathan turned the key and the door slowly opened. There wasn't much to it. Small kitchen, small living room…small bedroom. There was no decoration, no signs of the people that had used it.

"It's not what I imagined…" Haley stated as she slowly walked around the dull apartment, "I expected…"

"I know."

Nathan began looking through the drawers and closets searching for anything and everything. Just something that told him Rachel had been there.

"Nathan…"

He turned and saw Haley sitting at the edge of the bed starring at the blinking answering machine, "Play it."

"Na-"

"Play it!" He quickly walked over and hit the play button.

_"Hey, I'm running a little late…I'm still at home…I'll just meet you at the airport."_

Haley's hands rushed to her face, hearing his voice…he had been home…he had been at THEIR home.

The recording ended and the next began…

_"It's me I'm sorry I couldn't get away last weekend…I can't wait until Miami, I need to see you."_

Nathan quickly ripped the cord leading to the machine out of the wall and through it across the room. The sound of his wife's voice fueling his anger.

"Nathan stop"

"This is bullshit!" He ran his hands through his hair and sat next to her on the bed, "If she wanted out, why didn't she just tell me?"

"I don't know…" Haley responded quietly.

Nathan stood back up, "I ca-I can't be here…" Nathan quickly made his way to the door and out of Haley's site. She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

"Are you coming?"

She looked back up and saw Nathan standing in the doorway. She didn't understand why but she felt relief knowing he wasn't leaving her behind.

*********************************************

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to walk me home." Haley said as she opened her apartment door, "Ah- you can come in for a minute if you'd like."

Nathan silently agreed and followed her in. He looked around noticing the drastic change from the last time he had been there, "I like what you've done with the place." He joked.

Haley slightly laughed, "Yah, I just…I just need to start over."

"I can understand that."

"I'd offer you a seat but…" She threw her hands in the air and looked around, "all I can really offer is the floor."

He smiled, "The floor will do just fine."

Nathan took a seat on the hardwood floor and awaited Haley's return from the kitchen.

"Well looks like all I have is wine and tequila." She laughed.

They both looked at the wine bottle, "Tequila it is." The laughed in unison.

The both downed a shot and sighed, "So did you think this was what your life would come to at 23?" Nathan asked.

Haley laughed, "Oh yea…widowed at 23 to a man who was cheating on me with an NBA star's wife…I mean the romance novel writes itself."

"Yea…I can already see the made for TV movie…" He joked. They both laughed together before the reality of the situation crept back in.

"Now why is it, every time I'm around you…I drink? Now Haley James never drinks…" She put her hands to her mouth, "Did I just talk about myself in the third person?"

Nathan laughed, "Yes."

"I guess it's true what they say, you live with someone for too long you start acting like 'em."

"How did you and Chris meet?"

Haley looked down and poured herself another shot, "I don't really think we need to ah talk about that."

"Alright so tell me the last time you were happy. I mean stupid, careless happy…"

Haley's eyebrow lifted, "Stupid, careless happy? Alright..um lets see probably my first gig down at Frankie's, this club I play at down the street…"

"Really? I may have to check that out sometime.."

"Yea…Friday's and Saturday's I'll be there" She smiled, "But my first performance I was so nervous…I mean throw up, hide under a table nervous and Chris came in and told me to hum something. Anything, just a song that would put me in a calm place. So when I was little my dad always used to sing a song from Les Miserable's…and it totally worked, I stopped freaking out went out and did my _thang_."

Nathan almost spit out the liquid in her mouth, "Did your_ thang_?" He laughed.

She playfully hit him, "Shut up!" She started a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Nathan stopped and just watched her, he hadn't heard her laugh like that before. A laugh that filled the near empty apartment and he couldn't help but smile.

Haley put her hands to her face as she let out a small snort, "Oh god!" She said between the laughing fit.

"Did you just snort!?" Nathan laughed with her.

"No…I did nothing of the kind."

He continued to smile, "It was cute."

Her laughter subsided and she stared into the deep ocean eyes of the man that might get her through the hardest time in her life, "I needed this…"

He reached out and took her hand, "Me too."

Nothing was said for a moment as he slowly pulled her to him. His lips softly brushed against hers, this kiss was different from before. This one was tender and gentle and just what she needed. Her body moved closer to his as he leaned back against the wall. His kiss deepened and his fingers got lost in the loose curls of blonde hair.

Her hands were pressed against his face, the smell of his cologne consuming her. It was something that felt natural, something that felt right. He placed his hand on the small of her back and lowered her to the floor. His tall frame covered her but their lips never parted.

He began unbuttoning the buttons to her blouse, never had he needed someone more.

"Wait…" She finally said, breathless.

"What?" His voice filled with lust and wonderment, searching her face for an answer.

She cupped his face and closed her eyes, "I can't do this."

"Hal-"

She sat up buttoning her shirt, "It's too soon, we can't." She ran her hand through her hair.

He sat there trying to catch his breath, "Yah…"

She stood, "I think you should-"

"Go?" He interjected, "I figured that was coming."

"Nathan…"

"Haley," Nathan walked towards her, "I'm not mad…I understand." He bent down and kissed her again, "It's not the time, look…I'll call you."

Haley said nothing just shook her head in agreement and watched him walk out, she closed the door behind him and lent up against it, "What the hell is going on?"


	5. Cravings

**Yet another update :) I'm so glad ya'll like it, I'm really enjoying writing this :)**

**There was curiousity on why I made Lucas a cop, you'll find out soon enough :)**

**As always Feedback is love :) So PLEASE review :)**

**- Beth**

Nathan pounded the "_For Sale_" sign into his front lawn. A passing couple caught his eye, they must have been in their 60's or 70's but it brought a smile to his face. He looked back at the house that once harvested many good memories. Now it was just a bunch of bricks standing before him. He remembered Rachel loving the idea of being out of the city. Their house was close enough where the commute wasn't bad but far enough away from the hustle and bustle of it all.

He walked towards his front door when he heard a car pull into the drive, he turned and saw Lucas getting out. He walked to the other side and opened the car door for Peyton. Nathan smiled as he watched his 7 month pregnant sister in law wobble to her feet. "Hey guys."

"Hey Nate." Peyton smiled. Lucas grabbed her hand and they followed Nathan into the house.

"You guys really don't have to do this."

"Aw, c'mon Lucas is on midnights practically all week and that means you get to make the midnight craving runs for me." She joked.

He took the bags Lucas held in his hand, "Ya beware of the cravings, they're not meant for a weak stomach."

Peyton slapped her husband, "It's not my fault the little Scott wants what he wants."

"So you found out?"

Peyton shook her head as she made her way to the couch in the living room, "No, but your hardheaded brother seems to believe it's a boy."

Lucas walked over and touched Peyton's stomach, "I have a six sense about these things."

"Yah, because you've been around so many pregnant women." Nathan sarcastically retorted, "but really I'm selling the place the realtor said she'd be bringing people to look at the place all week."

"Well as long as they can handle a pregnant girl veggin' out on the sofa then we shouldn't have a problem." Peyton sighed, "So you're really selling the place huh?"

"Yup, no point in keeping it."

"Nate…"

"Look Peyton, I love you but I already went through this with Lucas. It's the right thing to do."

"I'm just saying it's barely been a month since she died…"

Nathan ignored the comment, "Can I get you anything…pickles? Ice cream? You pregnant people like that sort of thing don't you?"

"If you have any chocolate milk that would be great." She answered not wanting to push the subject.

"I'll see what I got."

"Alright babe, I gotta get going…if he gives you any trouble just call me." Lucas bent down and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Believe me I think I can handle Nathan Scott."

Lucas laughed, "Alright, I love you."

"Ditto."

Lucas walked towards the door, "I gotta go bro, I'll see you later."

Nathan yelled from the kitchen, "I'll be counting the hours."

"Funny!" Lucas yelled back, he looked back at his wife once more, "See ya."

Nathan returned from the kitchen, "Alright so I got…orange juice but the expiration date is a little iffy and…beer."

Peyton starred at him blankly.

"Alright then, looks like I'm going to the store."

Peyton smiled.

"Have I told you how lucky Lucas is to have you?" He jokingly stated.

"Oh shut up just wait till you have ki-" She immediately stopped, "Oh Nate…I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Peyton." He shuffled his feet and put his hands in his pockets, "It was a long time ago."

Peyton bit her lip and just looked up to the saddened look on her brother in laws face.

Nathan did his best to brush it off, "Anything else you need at the store?"

"No, whatever you pick up shall be fine."

"Alright, I have my cell if you need me." With that Nathan walked out the door.

Peyton sighed and slapped herself in the forehead, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" She began talking to her stomach, "I'm tellin you what kid…you're mom can be quite the dope."

*****************

About 45 minutes later Nathan returned with what looked like the entire grocery store, "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got-" He stopped and a bag dropped to the floor, "Peyton what the hell!?"

Her mouth was full as she mumbled out words, "I couldn't wait anymore…"

Nathan looked at the two pizza boxes and 2 liter or soda sitting on his counter. He shook his head and picked up one of the bags, "So I basically went to the store for nothing…"

"No not nothing…" She answered as she looked through one of the bags, "Ooo cheetos…"

Nathan turned and headed back towards the door, "I have to get the rest of the bags."

"Hey."

That voice. That voice that didn't belong to Peyton. He slowly turned around and there she was, "Wh-What are you doing here?"He asked immediately smiling.

"Oh!" His loud mouth sister in law spoke up, "She stopped by while you were out...and I needed money for pizza." She smiled.

"Peyton." Nathan eyed her.

"Oh right, I think I hear my phone ringing…could be Lucas…or not since my phone is sitting right here, ah well it's not like she believed that anyway Nate. I'll be in the living room." She grabbed the big bag of Cheetos and walked into the living room.

"Sorry I stopped by to…" She twirled her hair, "Actually I don't know why I stopped by but…um Peyton right? She told me to come in and the next thing I knew I was reading my credit card number off to the Pizza Delivery guy." She laughed.

Nathan smiled, "It's fine I'm glad you did. Ah…please make yourself at home…I just have to get the rest of the bags out of the car."

"I got two arms and two feet don't I, I suppose I could help you."

Nathan's smile grew, "Let's see what you got Lou Farigno."

Haley laughed, "The Hulk? Really? I'm much more of Helen Slater from Supergirl." She stated as she walked past him and out to the car.

"You certainly are…" He whispered under his breath.

*******************

A few hours later the three of them sat around the living room swapping stories, "So this one thinks he doesn't have to call Lucas…so of course we are stranded out there for a good three hours before he lets me call him." Peyton laughed while telling the memory.

"It's not like Lucas is the "end all be all" mechanic you know…" Nathan responded his pride a tad hurt.

"Awww did I hurt poor widdle Nathan's feewings?" Peyton mocked in a baby tone.

"Mock all you want weeble-wobble…" Nathan came back.

"Hey!" Both girls yelled in unison.

Nathan stood and began clearing the cups and plates from the coffee table. Haley also stood, "Let me help you."

Nathan just nodded and the two headed towards the kitchen.

"So I noticed the "_for sale_" sign."

Nathan placed the dishes in the sink, "Yah, I just think its best."

"You don't have to explain it to me, you saw the empty apartment" She laughed.

Nathan smiled back, "Yah.." he began to walk away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haley gasped.

"Um…going back to the living room?" He answered confused.

"But…the dishes…they're still in the sink…"

Nathan laughed, "And? The dishwashers broke."

"What are your fingers broke? No, no I'll wash you dry." She simply stated while throwing a rag that hung from the stove towards him.

He didn't know why but this felt familiar. Though he and Rachel never did this…they never cooked together, they never did the dishes, the never spent a Sunday together doing absolutely nothing. It was nice. The feeling of "normal." Nathan found himself smiling at the thought that he could get used to this.

With one more dish to go Peyton's voice yelled from the living room, "HALEY! It's on!"

As quickly as Peyton finished her sentence Haley pushed the wet dish into Nathan's chest, "Sorry toots, Brett Michael's on" and she quickly ran from the kitchen into the living room.

Nathan stood there confused and amused, "Toots? Where does she come up with this stuff?"

A few moments later Nathan joined the girls in the living room, "So this is why you stopped over Haley isn't it? I saw your apartment, I know there's no TV…You're just using me for my cable."

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "You caught me."

"Would you two shush!"

Nathan and Haley quickly quieted and smiled at the motherly tone coming from Peyton.

****************

Hours later Nathan heard the front door to the house open and he quickly got up and walked over to where his brother had just walked in, "Shh…" Nathan said nothing more just pointed to the couch where Haley and Peyton had fallen asleep.

"Whoa…who's that…" Lucas whispered referring to Haley.

"That's _HER_." Nathan emphasized the her.

"THAT'S _her_?" Nathan had told Lucas about Haley…well parts. He knew about the affair between Rachel and her husband and knew that she and Nathan had been seeing each other through it, "She's pretty Nate."

"Don't start." The boy's walked into the kitchen to continue their conversation.

"Start what I JUST said she was pretty."

"No you had that tone."

"What tone? I don't have a tone."

"Oh you have a tone."

"Ok enough about the tone!" Lucas softly yelled, "What she doing here?"

"You're wife conned her into buying her a pizza…"Nathan looked up, "or two."

Lucas smiled, "Can't say my girl doesn't have an appetite." Lucas yawned, "Ok I'm beat…I'm gonna get Peyton and go upstairs."

"Ya I should wake up Haley."

Lucas woke his wife and the two headed up stairs. Haley still lied with her hands on the side of her face as Nathan tried to wake her, "Haley…Hales…Haley wake up."

Her brown eyes fluttered opened, "Wh-what?" She looked around, "Oh god what time is it?"

"About 2…"

"Wow, I should go."

"Don't be ridiculous, you can just stay here."

"Nathan-"

"I'll be good" He winked.

Haley laughed, "No its fine…it's not that far of a drive back to the city."

"Haley…you don't have a car." He reminded her.

"Oh ya…well it won't take a cab too long-"

He covered her mouth with his finger, "Shh…it's fine…you can take the bed, I'll ride the couch tonight."

"Actually…I'd rather take the couch." She said looking down, "I can't sleep…I can't sleep in her bed Nate."

Nathan looked to the ground, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." She brushed her hand across his cheek.

"Alright well then, I'll just sleep in the chair."

"Don't be silly…" She moved her small frame over, "There's plenty of room…"

He smiled, "Whatever you wish mam'."

She smiled and he laid on the couch next to her.

He kissed the top of her head, "By the way has anyone ever told you, you sleep like a dead person."

She gasped and smacked him before he wrapped his arms around her and the two held each other until they were both fast asleep.


	6. Just do it

**I am so happy at the response this story has gotten. Again I am having a blast writing it :)**

**If you like it review so I know to keep updating :)**

**- Beth **

"What do you think?" Haley stood back and held the paint roller close to her chest as she waited for Brooke to respond.

Brooke tilted her head, "I like it."

The girls stood and starred at the spot on the wall that was freshly painted a dark tan, "Me too." Haley added before tossing Brooke her own roller.

"Oh no girlie, I don't paint."

"You do now, besides what else were you going to do today?"

"I do have a life-"

Haley eyed her best friend.

"Alright well so I'm going through a dry spell at the moment, but after the disaster now known as Felix I think I deserve a little me time."

Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke, "True story."

The girls dipped their rollers into the paint and began on opposite sides of the wall, "So when's the rest of the stuff coming?"

"Ah I think the bed's coming later today and the couch and stuff won't be here till tomorrow, WHICH reminds me that I need you to be here."

"Why?"

"Brooke its Friday, I have to work…" Haley said nonchalantly.

Brooke squealed, "You're going back!?" She jumped up and hugged her friend, "It's about time!"

Haley smiled, "Yah…and besides with all this stuff my savings have definitely taken a beating."

"I'm just glad to see it Haley."

"Me too. Gotta start somewhere I suppose." Haley responded while adding more paint to the wall.

"Speaking of what's going on with-"

"Brooke…" Haley warned her not to pry.

"What? I can't ask my best friend what's going on with Mr. Basketball himself?"

"No because I told you there's nothing going on. We're…friends." Haley said almost trying to convince herself.

"Whatever you say Denial-Girl."

Haley couldn't help but laugh, "In your lifetime how many nicknames do you think you're going to give me?"

Brooke shrugged, "I think you still got a few coming to you." Brooke sighed, "So where's he been anyway?"

"Brooke!"

"What!? All I'm saying that ever since you stayed at his house that night it seemed like you both were glued to the phone…and now nothing."

"First of all we were not "glued to the phone", like I've said we're helping each other through this. Second like you said he's _Mr. Basketball_….hence he's off playing basketball, Cleveland I think."

"Alright you wanna do it this way, First of all then…you guys could get away with the "seeing each other through it line" for like a week…it's been two months Haley. Second…" She stopped, "Does he have any hot basketball friends?"

Haley giggled, "Your incredible Brooke Davis."

"That's not the first time I've heard that and it won't be the last."

"Way too much information."

"In any case Haley…it's ok."

"What are you talking about?"

Brooke stopped painting and walked towards her friend again, "I know I was the one telling you it wasn't a good idea and I still want you to be careful because these circumstances are beyond weird…but…"

"Brooke you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. I know you Haley. You're going to analyze this until your hair turns gray…just go with it. Follow your heart…if he makes you happy…screw the rest of it. Just go with it."

"Thank you Dr. Phil…but I got it under control."

"Ya that's why you've been keeping the "Sports" section in the newspaper." Brooke added while walking away.

Haley gasped, "I have not!"

"Have to!" Brooke stomped over to the pile of newspapers , "Hmmm I see a lot of papers but…hmmm NO SPORTS SECTION!"

"They um…didn't come with one?" Haley tried to defend.

"No because I guarantee if we take a look in the drawer by the fridge we'll find every article about Nathan dunking his basketballs or whatever, and the reason you put them there is so we don't accidentally don't use them and get paint all over 'em!"

"You are WAY off lady!"

"Oh ya?" Brooke questioned while walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright" Haley yelled, "Just…ya…so I've been seeing how he's doing. Like I said we're FRIENDS."

"Honey, if you were just friends you wouldn't be hiding them."

Haley took a deep breath, sometimes she could just beat the life out of Brooke Davis for being right.

***********************

Nathan walked into his new apartment in the city and dropped his gym bag to the floor. The site of it nearly knocked him over, he smiled and shook his head "Peyton." He walked into the kitchen and as he figured his brother and Peyton were sitting around the table, "What did you guys do?"

"Hey Nate" Nathan greeted with a mouth full of ice cream.

Lucas smiled and got up to give his brother a hug, "Welcome back and you can blame the decorating on my wife."

"What? I didn't want you coming home to an apartment filled with boxes." Peyton said as she scrapped the container for the remaining contents.

Nathan chuckled, "Well thank you, but you shouldn't have been moving anything Peyton."

"Oh don't worry she didn't" Lucas chimed in, "She did a lot of this…" He motioned pointing in all different directions.

"What can I say if this whole art gallery thing doesn't work out I may have a career in air traffic control."

"I gotta get this one home, but she insisted we be here when you came home. We ordered Chinese a little while ago…it's in the fridge if you want some."

"Thanks again guys."

Nathan walked them out and they said their goodbyes, he closed the door and once again looked around the apartment and smiled. It finally felt like a fresh start, he didn't have to turn the corner and be reminded of Rachel and it was an incredible feeling.

***********************

The next night, Brooke sat in the middle of the floor in Haley's apartment, filing her nails and waiting for the delivery men to arrive. After what seemed like forever there was finally a knock on the door, "Come in, it's open."

The door opened and Brooke looked up, "Well either the basketball thing didn't work out or you're not the delivery guy."

Nathan's head tilted, "What?"

Brooke stood, "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I was here to" Nathan looked around, "to see Haley."

"Oh well she's not here."

"I can see that."

"I'm her friend Brooke."

"Hi. I'm Nathan."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence before Nathan spoke, "Alright then, I'll call her later I guess." He turned, "Good to meet you Brooke."

"You know" Brooke stopped him, "She's playing at the club down the street if you wanted to stop by and check her out" she winked.

Nathan smiled, "Thanks Brooke."

She shrugged, "That's what I'm here for I suppose."

********************

Nathan walked into the crowded club called "_Frankies_" he grabbed the first waitress that passed him, "Where can I find Haley James?"

"Mrs. Keller's backstage…" and she quickly walked away to the bar.

Nathan made his way to the back door where a bouncer stood, "Sorry man you can-" His eyes lit up, "Wait a sec, you're Nathan Scott right?"

Nathan grinned, being him did have it's perks.

"Aw man that was some game the other night…That dunk was sick."

"Thanks man, ah I need to see Haley."

The bouncer had no problem leading him backstage, "She's in the second door."

"Thanks man."

Nathan walked towards the door and couldn't understand why in that moment he had butterflies. He sucked it up and built up enough courage to open the door, "Hale-" He found her sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face. He quickly ran to her, "Haley what's wrong?"

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Nathan…What are you doing here?"

"I went to your apartment, Brooke said you were here…what's the matter?"

Haley stood and looked in the mirror, "Oh god, I look horrible."

Nathan came up behind her, "You look gorgeous, now what's the matter?"

Haley turned to look up at him, "I don't know if I can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan…I got this job because of Chris…I got the little following that I have because of him-"

Nathan lifted her chin so she was starring directly at him, "Now I don't know much about it, but I can guarantee you got all that because of YOU, not Chris."

"I can't do it Nathan."

"Remember you told me the story about your first show? How you had that "wanna throw up, hide under a table" kind of nerves."

Haley shook her head in agreement, "Yea…"

"Forget all that." Nathan said while brushed her hair out of her face, "Forget about everything you've known up until this moment."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you go out there…don't think about anything but the song." Nathan sighed, "My first game in the NBA I tanked…I completely suck and that NEVER happens. It was the nerves that got to me…the next game I forgot about all the fans and the coaches and the other teammates. I was just back at the playground playing one on one with my brother…and let's just say I kicked some ass" he smirked.

Haley took a deep breath.

"So when you get out there…it's just you. Imagine you're 12 and singing in front of your mirror." He joked.

Haley cracked a smile through her tears, "You're such a dork."

Nathan nudged her, "C'mon you'll do great."

A knock was heard on the door as the bouncer walked in, "Mrs. Keller…they're waiting for you."

"Thanks Ray…OH and Ray…make sure it's Ms. James tonight."

Nathan smiled down at her, "You can do this Haley James."

The crowd cheered and hollered as Haley finished her set. Nathan sat in amazement, most think they can sing and those who actually do it are mediocre at best…but she was incredible. He made his way towards the back as she ran out, "Hales that was amazing."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Really?"

"No you sucked ass." Her eyes widened as she smacked him, "I'm just kiddin' geez slugger."

"Thank you." She looked adoringly up at him, "I honestly don't know if I could have gone out there without you."

He smiled down at her, "You wanna get out of here for awhile?"

"Yea, just let me change and I'll be right out."

A few moments later Haley emerged, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, dressed in a pair of jeans and a Knicks hoodie.

His eyes focused on the hoodie, "A fan are we?" He teased.

Haley had forgotten about her choice of wardrobe and immediately turned about ten shades of red, "I just…ya I got nothing." She smiled.

He draped his arm around her as they walked outside, "I like it."

"You are so full of yourself."

The rest of the night they spent walking around New York City, "Ok favorite movie?" He asked.

"Easy, Goodfellas."

"You're kidding me?" He laughed.

"What? C'mon Ray Liotta's hot."

"Alright the girl likes Mob movies. Favorite time of year?"

"Fall…it's just beautiful. Especially here in the city." Haley tucked her hands into the front pocket of the hoodie, "So tell me something about you, something real."

"Something real huh?" Nathan found a park bench and they both sat, "You know how my sister in law, Peyton, is pregnant?"

"Ya, wow she's gotta be due here soon doesn't she?"

"Yea…" Nathan got a very distant stare, "That's kind of what has me thinking about it. About a month into my marriage to Rachel…she found out she was pregnant."

"Oh wow Nathan…"

"Yea…I was about excited as an expectant father could be." He took a deep breath, "She wasn't as excited. I remember her telling me how that if she had the baby that her entire career would be ruined."

Haley looked at him confused.

"She was a model."

"Oh…"

"But…so anyway we had argument after argument…I wanted to keep it…she didn't…"

"Oh my god she had an abortion?" Haley gasped.

"No, no…She talked about it, but after we went to her first doctor's appointment…she changed her mind about it all…I don't know at least she acted like she did." Haley reached out and grabbed his hand, "Well about a month later she had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry Nathan."

He let out a sad chuckle, "She blamed me for it all. Said that it was my fault that she even loved it…that if we would have just done what she wanted…"

"Nath-"

"I guess that was the beginning of the end for us. Looking back at it…if I had to pinpoint a moment…it would be that one. I tried though…I did the best I could to be there for her…but she never let me in."

"I am so sorry."

He tightened the grip on her hand, "Thanks. Though I guess the demise of our relationship wasn't completely on her…believe it or not I can be quite an ass when I want to be."

"I once through a clock radio at Chris that left a scar" Haley added.

They both stopped and laughed, he wrapped his arm around her as they sat in the park, "I haven't talked about that for a very long time."

"I'm glad you told me."

Nathan's voice became serious once more, "Haley…"

"Yah…"

"I loved my wife."

Haley was taken aback by the comment, "I-I know Nathan."

"No you don't. I did…I loved her. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't love her…"

"Ok." Haley's voice was very quiet.

He looked down at her small frame and forced her to look at him, "But never did I feel like I do when I'm with you."

Haley didn't know what to say and luckily he didn't leave her time to reply, his lips were immediately on hers. There they sat on the bench, lost in each other and hopeful for a future that would heal the past.


	7. Haunted

**Thanks soooooo much for the reviews :) Here's the next update!**

**Please review it keeps a writer motivated lol :)**

**- Beth **

Haley sat and strummed the stings on her guitar. She looked around her newly decorated apartment, to the naked eye there was no sign that Chris had ever been there, but not to Haley. Haley still saw him everywhere.

"_So what do you think?" Chris stood in the empty living room, his voice echoing off the walls. _

_Haley slowly walked in, "It's…big."_

_Chris moved around excited, "Exactly! I mean look at this place…it puts that dump were in now to shame!"_

"_Hey!" Haley's voice lowered, "I like our dump…"Haley continued to walk around looking out the window, running her fingers along the walls, "I mean we don't have enough stuff to fill this place."_

"_Well I guess we'll just have to go out and buy some won't we?" He grinned. _

_Haley walked down the hallway and peered through the doorways, "Chris there's only one bedroom…" _

"_Ya I figured you'd notice that, but we never said for sure that we were going to sta-"_

"_No. I definitely said for sure and don't act like you didn't either." Haley folded her arms annoyed. _

_Chris ran over to her, "C'mon Haley, with this new job…I mean it wouldn't be fair to bring a kid into that…I mean I'd never be home." He looked around, "And this…this is just what we need."_

"_No, this is what you WANT."_

_Chris sighed and looked into her eyes, "Haley…please and besides it's not going to be forever…just until I get my feet wet and start making the real money. Then you can pick the biggest place in the city and we can fill it with all the babies you want." _

_Haley let out a defeated sigh, "You promise?"_

"_Would I lie to you?" He smirked. _

The sound of the guitar filled the room as Haley continued to look around. It's amazing what life throws your way. She and Nathan had joked about the way their lives had turned out, but right now in this moment…it wasn't that funny. It was a haunting truth that she could no longer believe in words or promises, Chris had taken that from her.

"_You cannot be serious!" Haley yelled. _

"_Haley don't start…" Chris blankly stated while walking to the bedroom._

"_I damn will start! It's our anniversary Chris!"_

"_I didn't plan the trip Haley…it's not my fault! So stop acting like this is my choice!"_

"_How long do you plan on being gone?" _

"_A few days…"_

"_Fine! Do you what you want…" Haley answered, grabbing her coat and storming off. _

_A few hours later she walked through the front door, half expecting and half hoping he blew off his business trip and decided to stay with her. As she walked farther into the apartment it became all too clear. She threw her coat on the floor and collapsed into their oversized bed. Her hands covered her face as the sting of tears warned her they were about to fall. _

_She rolled onto the pillow where a crinkling sound pulled her hands away from her face, a piece of paper. She picked it up and slowly read…_

_I love you, don't be mad._

_Happy Anniversary _

_Chris_

_She pulled the paper to her chest as the tears continued to fall, forming a small pool on her pillow._

The sound of her cell phone ringing pulled her from her daydreams, "Hello?"

"Hales?"

She weakly smiled, "Nathan, Hi."

"It's a girl!"

Haley's smile grew, "Congratulations. How's Peyton and Lucas doing?"

"Peyton's in recovery and Lucas is watching them clean her off…"

"Aww give them both my best and make sure to tell Peyton I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"I will…but I better get back I just wanted to make sure I called you."

"Thanks Nathan, I have to get to work, I'll talk to you later." Haley hung up the phone before Nathan did.

Nathan stood by the payphone in the hospital, he could tell by the sound of her voice that something was wrong.

*************************************

"Frank, please I'm begging you here…" Haley pleaded.

Frank Salvador continued punching numbers into his calculator, "I'm sorry Haley, I wish I didn't have to but I can't afford to keep you." His thick Italian accent made it hard for Haley to understand him sometimes.

"Frank I'm barely making ends meet as it is! The only way we were able to afford the apartment was because of Chris' salary!"

"Haley, I couldn't love you more if you were my own daughter, you brought us a lot of business…but I just can't afford to keep any of the acts. After tonight I can't keep you…I'm sorry"

Haley collapsed in the chair across from him, "Great." She closed her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh.

Frank stopped punching numbers in and looked over at her, "Look, I have a friend of a friend that owns a club up town…maybe he can help you out." He looked through his rolodex and handed her a card, "Tonight's pretty busy for him, but go first thing tomorrow. His name is Leo, tell him I sent you and he should see you right away…"

Haley smiled slightly, "Thanks Frank."

********************************

Haley tiredly walked into her apartment around one o'clock, she was physically and emotionally exhausted. She set her guitar case down and headed over to the answering machine…

"_Hey Hales…I'm leaving the hospital it's around 11:30…sorry I couldn't be at the show tonight, but I'm sure you were great. Call me when you get in, bye." _

Haley stopped the messages and walked over to the couch, she just needed a minute before she called Nathan back, but as soon as she put her feet up there was a knock on her door. She let out a small whimper before getting up to get the door.

She opened the door and standing in front of her was Nathan with take-out, "I figured you hadn't eaten all night." He smiled.

Haley flashed an appreciative smile before opening the door farther so he could walk in.

"How was your show?"

Haley yawned as she answered, "It was good…How's the baby and everybody doing?"

Nathan put his jacket and the food down on the kitchen counter, "She's adorable Hales, they named her Elizabeth after Peyton's mom…but she looks like a Scott."

"Aww poor child." Haley teased while she leaned up again the door frame to the kitchen, watching Nathan take the food out of the containers.

They carried their food into the living room and sat down on the couch, "Thanks for this Nathan…"

"Not a problem." Nathan watched her pick at the food in front of her, "Something wrong?"

Haley took a deep breath before she forced a smile, "No. Nothing's wrong."

"It just seemed lik-"

"Nothing's wrong. Ok." She snapped.

Nathan sat silent for a minute. He argued with himself whether or not he should keep on her until she budged or leave it alone, he went with the latter, "So did you write anything new for your next show?"

"No! Ok no I have no new songs and worked sucked! Anything else?"

Nathan starred at her intently, "Hale-"

"What…" her eye's watered, "What? What else do you want to know?"

Nathan put his food on the table and moved closer to her, his voice was soft and genuine "What is going on with you?"

She got up from the couch and walked to the other side of the room, bringing her arms across her chest, "Nothing…I jus-I think you should go."

Nathan got up and walked to her, "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Nathan just stop ok! STOP!"

Nathan's voice grew, "I don't get it! What the hell did I do that was so terrible!?"

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I just need you to leave." She turned to have her back facing him.

"What is this!?" He grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him, "Talk to me!"

Tears were streaming down her face, "What's the point!? It doesn't matter!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This. Us. There's no point! It's just gonna end…we'll end up lying to each other anyway, so why waste the time?"

"You don't mean that…"

"Yes. Yes I do…we both thought that we loved someone. We both thought we'd end our lives with those people…and guess what…it didn't happen."

"We are not them Haley."

"No, you're right we're not, but they'll always be there between us. In the back of our minds what THEY did will always be there."

Nathan became very defensive, "That's not true."

"Yes it is! You mean to tell me if we get together, I mean truly start a relationship…when you got out on the road you're not going to be wondering what I'm doing…or lets clarify WHO I'm doing?"

"Haley stop…"

"And do you think I'm honestly not going to be thinking the same thing about you?"

There was silence for a moment before Nathan stormed into the kitchen and grabbed his jacket, "Fine." He continued to the door, he opened it but right before storming out he stopped, "You know what!?"

Haley turned her tear stained face to look at him.

"If you want to give up on every good thing that comes your way because you married the wrong guy, fine. Do what you want, but I refuse…REFUSE to let one mistake in my life ruin the rest of it. I loved my wife just as much as you loved your husband, but they're gone. It's over." He stopped for a second and threw his hands down to his side, "You're the one that told me that."

"Nath-"

"And your wrong, I wouldn't worry every time I was away…because I know you. I know it sounds crazy and you can think what you want. But I do Haley. I know you…and this" he began pointing back and forth between the both of them, "Isn't just a fling or two people trying to be there for each other. This is real, but if you're too blind to see it then I don't know what else to say to you!" That was the last thing he said before he slammed the door behind him.


	8. Rain

**I can't tell you all enough how much I am enjoying writing this storyline, so I absolutely LOVE that you all are enjoying it :)**

**Once again, if you like it PLEASE review :) It's whats keeping me going...I don't want to write it if I'm the only one reading it lol **

**- Beth **

Haley walked up the long stair case to his new apartment. Two days. Two days of silence. Two days of constant regret…two days of missing him. She reached the top and just stared at his door. She had to keep reminding herself to breath. What was she going to say to him? What would he say back? It was too much.

She slowly turned around and took a step down the stairs, not hearing the door open behind her, "Haley?"

She stopped and slowly turned around, "Hi, Luke." She said softly.

His brow furrowed in confusion, "Were you looking for Nathan?"

She began to stumble over her words, "I-I just-I…"

"He's not here, but-"

"No I shouldn't have come…I'm sorry. Congratulations on the baby Luke…" She turned once more and started walking down the stairs.

Lucas chased after her, "Haley…"

The cold breeze hit Haley's face as she walked outside not hearing the voice calling behind her, "Haley!"

Haley buried her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she turned around, "What is it Luke?"

He was out of breath by the time he caught up to her, "Look…I don't know what happened between you two but-"

Haley politely smiled, "It doesn't matter anymore, I don't even know why I came here."

"Haley…I don't know you very well and I'm not going to pretend to understand what's going on between you and my brother…but whatever it is, don't give up on it ok?"

Haley felt her eyes water, "It's not that easy…I wish it was. Don't tell him I was here ok?"

"Haley, just call him. He won't be back into town for another four days. Call him."

Haley said nothing, she just smiled and tried to hold back the tears she knew where threatening to fall.

***************

"So this is the master bedroom…" Haley led the promising couple through her apartment, showing them the different rooms.

After Haley's meltdown with Nathan she decided that no matter how much she redecorated or painted, Chris would always be there. The job Frank had suggested to her wasn't exactly what she was looking for, it had nothing to do with singing or music. Waitressing was never something Haley pictured herself doing, she wasn't exactly the most graceful person, but she decided to take it…money was money after all.

It had been three days since Haley's encounter with Lucas, but she still hadn't mustered up enough courage to call Nathan. She figured he was busy or playing or simply wouldn't want to talk to her after the way she behaved.

"Aw honey its beautiful!" The young woman gushed while holding on to her husband's arm.

The husband looked around, "Ya…it is…" He looked at Haley, "But we can't go a dime over asking…"

Haley smiled, "If you guys want it…you got it."

Haley had no intention on a bidding war. The truth was she just wanted out. The sooner the better. The laughter coming from the young couple pulled Haley's attention back to them. Haley's smile grew…it was nice. It was something she wanted again.

*********************

Outside the thunder rumbled and the rain poured down. Nathan pulled back one of his curtains and watched as the rain flooded the streets. He had returned home a few hours prior, luckily missing the massive storm sweeping through.

He left the window and walked to the kitchen, searching the cupboards for something to eat. A consistent pounding on his front door pulled him to it, he opened it with wide eyes, "Haley what the hel-"

She didn't wait for him to finish as she stormed passed him, her clothes were drenched and her hair was a pressed against her face, "Just listen to me Ok!" She took a few minutes to catch her breath while he closed the door.

"You're an asshole!" She yelled catching him off guard.

His eyebrows rose almost in amusement, "W-What?"

"You heard me! You are an ass hole. You know…" She began to pace, "When Chris died I thought "_Hey this is it_" but no…you show up and screw everything up!"

"Hale-"

"No! I mean…this isn't possible. My husband died less than four months ago and at night I don't find myself missing him. I don't find myself crying over him…I'm crying over you!"

Nathan tried to hide the smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.

"I mean honestly what kind of person does that make me? And yes I went a bit crazy the last time I saw you…can you blame me. You came into my life out of no where...and I freaked out because I'm so SCARED. I am scared to death of the way you make me feel…I just" She threw her hands up in frustration, "I just don't know how to deal with this."

"Haley-" He tried once more to get a word in but failed.

"I should still be in mourning, wearing black and never leaving the house! But no instead I wake up and think _"I wonder if I'll see him today" _and theres a smile on my face. A damn SMILE Nathan! And these last few days I've been going out of my mind because of the things I said to you...wondering if I'd ever see you again. Wondering if you'd ever want to talk to me again...and..." She stopped to catch her breath.

He started moving closer to her without her realizing it.

"I mean where are we suppose to go from here" She continued to pace before finally turning to face him but now he was right in front of her.

" Haley…" His blue eyes looked into hers as if he could see right through her, his voice was deep and raspy as the corners of his lips curved, "Shut up."

With that his lips found hers and she didn't try to fight it. The feeling was indescribable, it felt passionate, it felt like what she had been waiting for...but most importantly...it felt right.

Her hands became a tangled mess in his hair, his hands moved up her sides to find her face. He gently cupped it as the kiss deepened...them both giving in to the want that had consumed them since they met. Her hands lowered, loosening the buttons on his shirt revealing the muscles beneath it.

Without breaking away from her he moved them down the hallway to the bedroom , through the darkness though he didn't see the end table causing Haley to run right into it, "Ouch…"

They both began giggling between kisses, "Sorry…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You better be…"

When they reached the bed he gently lowered her down on the pillows, he moved the wet hair from her face, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She said nothing in response just pulled him back down on her, pushing the shirt from his body. He slowly lifted her soaked shirt, leaving a trail of kisses up her stomach, searching for her mouth again.

Haley couldn't believe the way he made her feel, the touch of his skin against hers was more passion then she had ever felt before, as she kissed him she couldn't hide the smile she wore. But suddenly the kissing stopped and he was just hovering over her, looking into her brown eyes, "What?" She said near breathless.

"Ar-Are you sure…"

Haley just smiled pulling him back to her. He needed nothing more as his lips found hers once again.

Neither could believe the feeling that came with being together. It was something unexpected and more than either could imagine. They gave each other something that both thought had died along side Rachel and Chris. Love. They had yet to say the words or more so admit it to themselves, but it was there…under the surface.

In the midnight hours Nathan lay there brushing the curls from her eyes. She had fallen asleep and her hair had finally dried, becoming a mass of curls sprawled across his pillow. He watched her chest rise and fall, he gently placed a kiss on forehead and nestled his head down beside her, falling asleep with the woman who made his life make sense again.

*****Authors Note: Now if anyone is disappointed with the "love scene" I apologize...I don't write "raunchy" stuff lol, it's more about the romance and connection sooo ya lol**

**I still hope you enjoyed it :)**


	9. Morning After

**You guys all rock btw! I hope you guys like the newest chapter...sorry I wasn't able to update this weekend...I'm not usually home, but I hope this makes up for it a LITTLE bit... :D**

**As always Feedback is LOVE :) So keep the reviews coming!**

**- Beth**

How does your heart know when to move on? When does it allow the pain to subside and love to creep back in? These are questions that will forever go unanswered. We don't choose who we love. Nor can we determine the amount of time one should take before falling in love.

Haley lie there, soaking in the aroma of the man that made her forget the harshness of the world. She turned to stare at the empty pillow next to her. Outlines of where he had laid still imprinted on the fabric. She couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from curving.

The sound of the shower from the next room, music to her ears. She looked around the bedroom, the faint sunlight shining through in the early morning hour. Her smile continued. The walls were near bare, only a Knick's poster and a plaque that she could only assume was a basketball award from the distance. She outstretched her arms, soaking in the moment. She lightly laughed as she thought he could be making a break for it through the bathroom window, but the sound of the water stopping proved her to be wrong.

A few moments passed before she was able to see him again. Standing in the doorway…wet and half naked. Haley found her mind drifting once more, only this time to something less PG.

His voice was deep and raspy when he finally broke the silence, "Hey…" he said with the infamous "Scott Smirk."

"Hey yourself" Haley replied pulling the sheet higher to her chin.

"No need to be bashful now…" He teased walking over to the bed where she lay. The only articles of clothing keeping them from each other, his towel…her sheet. He sat on the other side of her, leaning his back up against the backboard.

"You are something else Nathan Scott." She mustered out while rolling over and resting her head on his damp chest.

He began to softly stroke her hair, "Well then I'm glad I didn't disappoint…" Again, with the smirk.

She playfully smacked his bare chest, "Ha, ha…"

He chuckled a bit while taking strands of her hair between his fingers, "Thanks to you I'm going to be completely dead for practice."

She moved up his chest so she could look into his eyes, "Well.." she lightly kissed him, "Give my apologies to the coach."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure I give him the gory details."

Haley shook her head in amusement, "I swear sometimes I just want to-"

"Haley" he interrupted with a smile, "Shut up."

They both laughed as they began kissing once more.

"Oh no you don't…" Nathan said while getting up, "These 6 o'clock practices are no joke, I'm going to need at least a LITTLE energy."

Haley grabbed the nearby pillow and cuddled it, "I guess I'll let you off the hook…THIS time."

He bent down to kiss the top of her head, "I have to get dressed…" he began walking to his closet, "But don't feel you need to rush out…"

"Thanks but I better get to Brooke's…I have to meet with the Anderson's to sign the last of the paperwork for the apartment, then…off to the new job."

"Haley…I know you only said about two words about it to me, but Iike I said last night, before you ravished me for the second ti-"

"I wasn't the one doing the _ravishing_ as you like to call it!"

"What ever you need to tell yourself babe…anyway" he continued, "I just don't understand why you won't let me give you the mone-"

"Nathan, we'll talk more about it later, but I gave you the reason. Money and relationships…don't mix…" Haley answered while getting off the bed, making sure the sheet was tightly wrapped around her.

"I'm just saying…"

She stood on her tippy-toes to give him a quick kiss, "I know and thank you, but it's just not a good idea." She gave him a reassuring smile before retreating to the bathroom.

Nathan threw on a t-shirt and pair of gym shorts. Haley began yelling from the bathroom, "Nathan have you seen my jeans?"

He noticed them lying on the floor, smiling he picked them up. "Here…" he knocked on the door, she slightly opened it a crack then took them from him.

A moment later she yelled again, "Nathan what about my blouse?"

He shook his head, while he searched the bedroom. A few seconds later he knocked and she opened the door the same, retrieving it.

"Nath-"

Before she could finish, he was already knocking holding her bra and shoes, "Anything else?" He joked.

She snatched them out of her hand and slammed the door, "Sometimes I could just-"

"Just what?" He smiled while he leaned up against the bathroom door.

"Oh just go to practice would you!"

His smile grew, "I call you in a few hours."

He grabbed his gym bag and headed out the front door. For the first time in a long time, knowing it was going to be a good day.

**********************

Haley gently closed the front door, making sure there was as little noise as possible. She took her shoes off and put her purse down with the same caution. She tiptoed down the narrow hallway towards the bathroom.

"Busted!" A voice yelled from behind.

Haley nearly jumped out of her skin, "Damn it! Brooke…" She grabbed her chest, "You scared the hell out of me."

Brooke stood with her arms crossed, "Good! Now where the hell have you be-" Brooke stopped, "You hooked up!"

"What!? No…" Haley denied.

Brooke's gasp only grew, "You so did! You hooked up!"

Haley turned continuing her way to the bathroom, "I don't know what you're talking about Brooke." She walked into the bathroom taking off her earrings and placing them on the sink.

Brooke followed her, "Haley it is 6 in the morning, your hair's a mess and…" she walked in and turned Haley around, "Your blouse is inside out!"

Haley looked down and silently cursed herself for getting dressed in such a hurry.

"So how is Mr. Basketball?" Brooke questioned while sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Brooke!"

"What? Hey at least you're getting some, I just want the details."

Haley just shook her head, "Can you please leave so I can take a shower?"

Brooke stood and putting her hands in the air, "Fine, fine…but I'm so going to be looking through your diary later."

"Brooke!"

"Sorry to tell you Hales…this isn't your place. Not as many place to hide things."

Haley growled before shoving Brooke out the door, closing it and locking it. Haley took a deep breath while looking in the mirror. Brooke was right…it was all over her face and appearance. Her blonde curls looked like a brush would be a foreign object. Her makeup was non-existent…not to mention half her clothes were inside out. Haley roughly rubbed her face in an attempt to wake herself up.

"This is gonna be a long day."

A few hours later, Haley emerged in the living room where Brooke was quite comfortable on the couch watching a marathon of "Project Runway."

"Alright, so after my meeting with the Anderson's…I have to run to the storage unit and pick up a few things then I'll be back to change for work…" Haley noticed Brooke's lack in interest, "Brooke did you hear me?"

"I don't get it…I can do this. I should really try out for this show instead of being stuck behind some counter at Macy's…"

"Brooke I'm running late I can't have the "Why hasn't my clothing line taken off?" talk right now…but I promise…me and you tonight..girl talk."

Brookes eyebrow raised, "Like "Naughty Nathan Sex" girl talk? Or, "Where is this relationship going?" girl talk…because I'm telling you that well has run dry."

Haley sighed as she put her bag over her head and around her shoulder, "I'll give you whatever girl talk you want as long as you do something about that kitchen before I get home."

"Hey! I'm giving it that "lived in" look!"

"More like the "What's growing in there" look…" Haley teased, "Anyway I should be back in a few hours…then off to the great "Lou's Sports Arena"" Haley groaned.

"Lou's Sports Arena? Seriously what kind of name for a bar is that?"

"A lame attempt at a Sports bar I guess…" Haley grabbed her key's and opened the front door.

"Later "I-hooked-up-with-a-NBA-star girl…"

Haley stopped in her tracks and just shot Brooke a glare…

"Alright so that one needs some work, I'll make sure to have an updated version by tonight."

Haley just shook her head before closing the door.

*******************

The bar was just what Haley had expected. A bunch of drunken sports fans yelling and spilling their drinks. Haley hated it. It was the end of the night and Haley sat at an empty table, putting her feet on the chair next to her, "Oh my god…" she moaned as they finally got some relief.

A laugh from behind made her turn.

"It is SO not funny…" She whined.

He sat down next to her, "Better get used to it…"

"Don't remind me…"

"You did alright though for your first day," He rose to his feet once more grabbing two beers from the bar and handing her one, "Here, you deserve it."

She smiled politely, "Thanks." She took a much needed sip, "So is this how it ALWAYS is?"

"No." He stared blankly, "This was a Monday…wait till the weekends and playoffs and baseball's starting up." He then smiled brightly.

Haley closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "I hate my life."

"Aw it can't be that bad…"

"Trust me Julian…I had a job I liked. No I had a job I LOVED…"

"Singing right?"

"Well look at that you were paying attention…" She joked.

"Hey it wasn't my fault…and I missed ONE thing you said…and I'm sorry they were twins Haley…TWINS."

"Whatever…" She laughed.

"Alright…" Julian stood, "We better lock up."

The two finished wiping down the remaining tables, grabbed their things and headed out.

"Well thanks Julian, sorry you got stuck with "the new girl.""

"Not a problem. You live close?"

"Ya just a few blocks, same time tomorrow?"

He smiled, "Absolutely, but I wouldn't feel right letting you walk by yourself…so whether you want the company or not, I'm coming."

"Really that's not nec-"

"Don't even start. It's almost three in the morning…I'm coming…"

Haley yawned, not wanting to argue but also appreciative of the offer. The two began to walk, first talking about meaningless banter but then the conversation turned to Julian mostly. He was 26, he had moved to New York to pursue a film career but had yet to make anything of it. They walked up to Brooke's and newly Haley's apartment, "Well thanks Julian really…"

"But of course, that's what we young strapping men are here for…" He joked.

Haley laughed in the middle of the newest yawn that had escaped her mouth. She opened the door and found Brooke walking out of the kitchen wearing a green face mask and her big pink robe. Before she could say anything Brooke squealed and ran to the bedroom, "HALEY!"

Haley turned to Julian, "That's um…that WAS my roommate Brooke."


	10. Surprise

**Hi Everyone! I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've been extremely busy the last couple of months. I have a few more chapters already written so if you are still interested PLEASE review so I know I haven't lost you! :)**

**Except a LOT of interesting plot twists in chapters to come :)**

**Thanks!!!**

**Again reviews are love so please show some love! ;) Let me know!**

**- Bethie**

The slim brunette paced the living room, green facial cream still covered her ivory skin and her pink fluffy slippers bounced with every step, "I mean seriously Haley! I think we're gonna have a night of pigging out on ice cream and you telling me the hot Nathan sex you had and…instead I'm mortified!"

"Aren't we being just a _TAD_ over-dramatic?" Haley rolled her eyes playfully as she sat on the couch watching her best friend throw her tantrum.

Brooke finally collapsed in the nearby wicker chair and covered her face with her hands, "I hate my life." She simply stated.

Haley chuckled as she rose to her feet and walked over to where her friend was having her meltdown. She offered a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder, "I tell you what, to make up for my _HIDEOUS_ behavior…I'll grab the ice cream and give you every dirty detail."

Brooke parted her fingers slowly and turned to face Haley without completely moving her hands, "Like…how many times he kissed you dirty…_orrrr_ what's hiding underneath his jersey dirty?"

Haley playfully slapped her, "You really are incredible" she laughed as she made her way into the kitchen. Before Brooke could respond with her normal sarcastic retort, Haley's irritation could be heard, "Brooke!"

Brooke silently cursed herself for forgetting about cleaning the kitchen. She sheepishly rose for her seat and tried to tip-toe down the hallway to the bedroom when the kitchen door swiveled open, "HOLD IT!"

Brooke quietly scolded herself as she turned around to find her roommate holding one of the many dishes from the kitchen, "See what had happened was-"

Haley growled at her as she through a hand towel Brooke's way, "I'll wash…you dry." Haley turned on her heel back into the kitchen.

Brooke followed her in, rambling "See this is what I'm talking about Team Wor-" The kitchen door swiveled back towards Brooke, nearly hitting her nose,"Hey! Now that was just uncalled for!" Brooke yelled pushing the door and walking into the kitchen, "I'm telling you this dirty stuff better be worth it!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Haley woke to the sound of what seemed to be the walls crashing in. She lifted her head from her twin mattress and looked to the other side of the room where her roommate usually slept. Surprised to find the bed empty she did what any reasonable person did at 8:30 in the morning... She yelled. "Brooke!"

No response. Just noise.

"Brooke!"

Nothing.

Haley let out an aggravated sigh and threw her pillow from behind her head before getting up. She stormed down the hallway, "Brooke! What the hell-" Haley stopped mid stride. The sight in front of her was too amusing. There was Brooke sitting on a dining room chair, hitting the fire escape with a broom.

"What…are…you…doing?" Haley managed to get out through her laughter.

Brooke turned to her with a pleading look, "I just wanted sleep…that's all…but this DAMN BIRD WON'T SHUT UP."

Just then Haley heard the chirp of Brooke's new nemesis.

"_Tweet, tweet…tweet, tweet_" Brooke mocked, "SHUT UP!" She shouted at the small creature, "I keep hitting the railing with the broom…but…it..just…won't…go…away…"

"How long have you been out here? I didn't hear anything…"

"That's because you never do, Sleep-like-a-dead-person Girl."

"Seriously?" Haley questioned dryly.

"I'm tired. What do you want from me?"

Haley just shook her hand, "I need to get in the shower…then call Nathan…"

"Ooo…Mr. I can make Haley-James do things th-"

"Brooke!"

"Well you were the one who said he could…"

Haley decided to let her have the last word, she just didn't have the energy this morning.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haley walked up the staircase to his apartment, she had decided instead of a phone call she would surprise him. She walked up to the door smiling, but the closer she got, the more her smile faded. The sounds coming from his apartment were definitely not what Haley wanted to hear. She held up her hand hesitantly to knock but the moans just kept getting louder.

This wasn't happening.

She lowered her hand and was about to walk away when the anger built up inside her, there was no way he was going to treat her like this. After everything they had been through. Hell no. She raised her hand once more and angrily pounded on the hard wood. The moans ceased and Haley could hear footsteps coming towards her. As the door opened Haley's word's already were escaping her mouth, "You son-of-a BIT-" She stopped. The muscles standing in front of her…were not that of Nathan's. Though he stood with only a sheet wrapped around his body, she could recognize the smirk that formed at his lips.

"Can I help you?" The mysterious man questioned.

Haley could feel her cheeks turning a deep shade of red as she tried to come up with an answer, "I-ah-I was-…"

"Damn it Cooper!" A loud voice came from behind her.

As she turned she saw Nathan walking up the stairs, basketball in hand. He smiled down at her for a second, "Morning Hales." He gently kissed her forehead before his smile faded and he turned his attention back to the man in his doorway, "Put some damn clothes on will you!"

Nathan threw the basketball his way and as Cooper caught it, the sheet fell.

"Oh god." Haley quickly covered her eyes and Nathan's just hung his head.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Cooper's "friend" had left the three of them sat around the kitchen in a fit of laughter. "Nate…what can I say…"

"Ya, ya Coop…you had a need." Nathan took a sip of his coffee and just shook his head.

Cooper jumped on the counter, mouth full of a donut, "So Haley right?"

"That's right." Haley smiled.

"Well my knucklehead of a nephew never said you were…so…"

"Watch it." Nathan warned.

"Alright…alright…" He jumped off the counter and clapped his hands together, "Well, I'll leave you to at it…I'm gonna hit the shower."

Nathan and Haley watched him walk out of the kitchen before the both of them began to laugh again, "Seriously Haley, I'm so sorry. He just showed up at the apartment last night."

Haley rose from her chair and made her way over to Nathan's side of the table, "You're just lucky it was him I found…"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her down on his lap, gently kissing her "You know you don't have to worry about that."

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, "I better not…" She kissed him again.

"I missed you last night, that bed just isn't the same anymore without you in it."

Haley ran her fingers through his dark locks, "I missed you too…"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me today?"

Haley's eyebrows rose, "Depends where it is?"

He gave her short kisses, beginning on her lips and trailing down to her collar-bone, "That's half the surprise."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nathan…" Haley looked at her surrounding in _awe_, "What is this?"

He gently placed his hand on her thigh, "You'll see…" He gave her a reassuring smile.

A petite brunette walked out from the double doors, "Mr. Scott? He'll see you now."

Nathan nodded in her direction, took Haley by the hand and followed the brunette into a large office. As they walked through the doors an elderly man turned while on the phone with a smile, he put a finger up to the couple while he closed the conversation, "Yup, ya I'll call you back later…alright, bye." His smile grew, "Nathan!"

"Whitey." The men walked towards each other and embraced, "Good to see you."

The men quickly separated, "You too son…you too." The man known as "Whitey" turned to Haley, "You must be Haley James, heard a lot about you." He reached out his hand to her.

She politely accepted the gesture, "Nice to meet you." Haley still had a look of confusion covering her face. Who was this man? Why had Nathan brought her here?

"Please sit…" Whitey offered the two chairs in front of his desk, "So Nate, I see the Knicks are doing quite well…"

"We're trying…" Nathan chuckled.

"It's good to see, definitely good to see…" He smiled once more before turning his attention back to Haley, "So now for the business at hand….you."

Haley pointed at herself, "Me?"

Nathan once again placed his hand on her thigh, "I told you it was a surprise."

"Nathan here tells me you are quite the little singer."

"Wh-Well..I…" Haley mumbled trying to find something, anything to say.

Whitey rose from his seat to stand in front of her, "Maybe Nathan should have properly introduced us, my name's Brian Durham…founder of _Empire Records_…but please call me Whitey."

"Ar-Are you serious?" Haley couldn't catch her breath.

Nathan leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I made a few phone calls…"

"See here me and Nathan's uncle go way back, I owe him a favor for when he helped me and my wife Camilla out a few moons ago. Now Nathan's never steered me in the wrong direction so if he says you got talent, I'm just gonna have to believe him until proven otherwise." He winked.

"But I don't have a demo or anything, the only places I've really played are just small clubs…I nev-"

"Now, Now…I think I can set something up for you." Whitey walked back around behind his desk and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes Mr. Durham?" His secretary answered.

"I need you to set up some studio time for me this afternoon…" Whitey looked to Haley, "Any particular time?"

Haley vigorously shook her head, "no" causing Whitey to chuckle, "First available."

"Absolutely Mr. Durham, I'll get right on it."

"Thank you Susan." Whitey clapped his hands together, "There it's settled."

Haley immediately rose to her feet, "Mr. Durham, I can't thank you enough…"

"Now, now…don't thank me until after I've heard the recording." He joked, "Now Nathan….take this girl to get something to eat, my treat…I'll call you when I have the time for you guys to come back."

"Thanks Whitey." The men hugged once more before leaving the office.

As soon as the doors closed Haley pulled Nathan into a deep kiss, "Thank You."

Nathan smiled as he pulled her closer to him, "Well if this is how you say "_Thank You_" I'll just have to do more things for you then."

Haley parted from him to look into his ocean eyes, "Seriously Nathan…Thank you."

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You deserve better than that bar Haley. You deserve to do what you love…"

"I just-I can't believe it…when did-how did…"

"Like Whitey said…he's known my family for years, my Uncle Keith's a Doctor…when Whitey's wife Camilla had a heart attack a few years ago…my Uncle was the one on duty…now Keith has told him many time that it wasn't him that saved his wife…it was just the luck of the draw, but since then him and Keith have just always stayed in contact, helping each other out when they can."

"Wow…" Haley continued to look into his eyes, "I seriously though, can't thank you enough."

"I just thought it was time for you to be happy…forget about the past and to focus on the future…"

"That's exactly what I plan on doing…Come here." She pulled him down, he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

**Ok I know I know...not a WHOLE lot...but this chapter was much needed for where I'm taking the story...you'll find out in a few chapters...and its not quite what ya'll are probably thinking.**

**Again let me know! :)**

**- Bethie**


	11. InLaws

**SOOO SORRRY for the lack of updates, been busy and had a case of the writers block but I'm back and ready to go lol :) Here's the newest chapter...and I think this is my favorite story to write...just because I can go a lot of different ways with it :) **

**I hope ya'll didn't loose interest because I really enjoy writing this :) **

**Reviews are love so let me know if you want me to continue!!!**

**- Bethie**

"I'm not sure about this last part..." Haley sat on Nathan's couch, writing in the notebook that had become glued to her side. It had been about a month since her meeting with Whitey. The studio time went great and Whitey wanted at least five originals from Haley before he was willing to sign anything long term.

Nathan walked out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt slung over his shoulder, "For the millionth time, it's FINE..." He leaned over the couch and kissed the top of her head, "I'll be back in a little while..."

Haley's head never lifted from the words she was writing, "K...have fun..."

Nathan amusingly shook his head, over the past few weeks Haley had been spending more and more time at his place. Something he cherished, even with his marriage to Rachel...they never had the moments of simplicity. Haley would wait for him to get back from the courts, usually with dinner made or dinner ordered. It was the those moments where he looked at her and knew this was the woman he would someday spend the rest of his life with.

Moments when she would pick off his plate and barely eat anything on hers. Moments where when she opened the newspaper she immediatly handed him the sports section without thinking. Moments of normalcy.

With Rachel, he never had that. Even though they had a basketball hoop outside their house, she wouldn't be willing to bring him a glass of water. Rachel wasn't a bad wife, Rachel wasn't a bad person, she just wasn't the woman to think of things like that.

At times Nathan found himself drenched with guilt. Guilt that he didn't miss his dead wife in the way that others thought he should. Rachel and his marriage was exactly what he thought he wanted. Was what he thought a marriage was suppose to be. He grew up in a house where marriage was more of a business deal then anything having to do with love.

As his relationship had grown with Haley they had managed to keep it a secret to those close to them, except of course for Lucas, Peyton and Brooke. A few of his teammates had caught on though and caused him a bit of grief, but they didn't understand the relationship between he and Rachel had just turned to pain. Pain that everytime he thought of Rachel he saw infidelity, lies and heartache.

He would never get the chance to understand his wife's actions and with Haley by his side, he found no need to understand anymore. His grandmother always used to say that "_things happen for a reason_" and he never thought those words to be truer.

No. He wished everyday that Rachel didn't have to die for him to realize that, but in her death he was brought the best gift. Hope.

He walked out the front door, glancing one last time at the blonde occuping his couch and smiled before closing the door.

* * *

About an hour later, Haley finally broke herself from her notebook. Walking into the kitchen she opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Closing the door she noticed the strip of pictures, held up by a magnet. She immediately smiled when she saw Nathan sticking out his tongue towards her ear...

_"Stop it!" Haley giggled. _

_Nathan pulled her closer, "Oh come on, these are suppose to be funny..." _

_The two sat in the small booth at the street fair. They had been walking back from a movie when they stumbled across it. Nathan grabbed her hand dragging her towards the booth as soon as it came into view. _

_"They'resuppose to be SWEET!" Haley emphasized. _

_"Oh, I can be sweet..." Catching Haley off guard he pulled her into a kiss as the last flash went off. _

Haley's daydream was interrupted by the knocking coming from the front door. She playfully ruled her eyes as she ran to the door, "Did you forget your key agai-" She stopped.

Nathan was not the one standing before her. She silently cursed herself and made a mental note to stop speaking before she knew who was behind the other side of a door. Her brow furrowed in confusion, "Sorry, can I help you?"

In front of her stood an older couple, mid 50's, the woman pretty much glaring at her in shock, "Is this Nathan Scott's apartment?

Haley took notice of the snobbishness of the woman's tone, "Yes...Yes it is. Can I help you?" Haley asked again.

The woman snidely reached out her hand, "I'm Marian Gattina...." She looked Haley up and down, "..and you must be the woman screwing my daughters husband."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the three still sat in an uncomfortable silence. Haley took the chair across the room from the couch as Nathan's mother-in-law stared her down and the father looked off in an uninterested bliss. Marian looked at her watch for the hundreth time, "And you say you're expecting him anytime?"

Haley faked a smile, in midst of biting her nails, "Yup...any minute.....god willing." She mumbled the last part under her breath. That dream of standing in a crowded room completely naked, Haley longed for that.

The sound of keys in the door made Haley's heart jump, "Thank god." She silently thought.

"Hales...I was thinking instead of a movie we cou-" Nathan stopped in his tracks when he walked into the living room, the basketball that once occupied his hand fell to the floor, "Mr. and Mrs. Gattina!" He could feel the color leave his face, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

The couple stood and for the first time Haley heard the man speak, "Good to see you Nate."

Marian shot her husband a glare, before fixing her skirt, "Well...we spoke with your mother and she gave us your new address...John had business and we thought we'd pay a visit."

Nathan had no words. This had to be a dream.

Marian continued and made her way towards him, "We should have called...but we didn't think you'd have..." She moved her eyes towards Haley, "company." The last word left her mouth filled with disdain.

Haley reached over to the coffee table, grabbed her notebook and headed towards the door, "I should go."

"Haley.."

Haley brushed past him, "No it's fine...I have some- I have to go." With that she was gone.

Nathan hung his head a little, not knowing what to say.

John Gattina broke the silence, "She seems nice."

Marian sent her husband yet another glare and Nathan just shook his head.

* * *

Haley slammed the door to her and Brooke's apartment and began a mini-hissy fit.

Brooke turned from the dress she was hemming to her roommate, "Whoa...I'm on it" She immediately rose from her seat and ran to the kitchen.

Haley made her way to the couch and collapsed, putting her face in her hands, "That did NOT just happen."

Quickly after Brooke emerged with a tub of ice cream and two spoons, "Thank god I went to the store today..." She held a spoon out to Haley.

Haley waved her away, "I don't want any."

Brooke stood frozen, "Ok...I don't know what to do with that. This is what we do...we get sad...the ice cream makes it all better..." She began waving the spoon vigorously, "It's Cookie-dough..." She added in a childlike tone.

"Brooke this is BEYOND ice cream..."

Brooke stopped and simply stated, "Ok I don't even know who you are right now..."

"I met her parents..." Haley snatched a spoon from her friends hand.

"Who's parents?"

Haley opened the carton of ice cream and grabbed a big scoop, "Rachel's..."

"Rachel? Who the hell is Rach- OH!"

Haley answered with a mouth full of ice cream, "Ya OH..."

"What'd you do?"

"I _SAT_ there..."

"You..._SAT_..there?"

"Ya, what exactly did you want me to do!?"

"I don't know but...really you just sat there?"

"No Brooke we opened a game of monopoly and talked about our life aspirations!"

Brooke scooped a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, "Note to self...Haley's a bit pissy..."

"I'm not pissy Brooke...I'm _mortified_! Do you even understand the way they looked at me!? They looked at me like I was some kind of dirty mistress-"

"Well they have their facts a little-"

"Brooke!"

"What!? I'm just saying..."

Haley collapsed farther onto the couch, "These were just two people I never wanted to have to meet..."

"Damn it..." Brooke looked down at her tank top that was now covered in ice cream. She began trying to wipe it off when a knock on the door was heard.

Brooke continued to try to clean the mess off of as she opened the door, "Can I-" She stopped when she saw the man infront of her. She took a deep breath and just looked to the ceiling, "You have _GOT_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

"So Nathan...how are things?" Marian inquired.

Nathan sat in the chair where Haley had been, nervously rubbing his hands together, "Ah-There going."

"We got a little worried...we hadn't heard from you since the-" Marian cleared her through, "..since the funeral."

"Ya I've been meaning to call-"

"Well you've been busy..." Marian took a sip of the coffee Nathan had given her.

Nathan's annoyance began to build at his ex mother-in-laws remarks, but he continued to let them roll of his back. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to John, "So Mr. Gattina how's business?"

"Good Nate...good. The Ad Agency has slowed a bit but...we're still going..."

"That's good to hear. I was-"

Marian's voice overpowered Nathans, "So Nathan, who...who was your little friend."

Nathan looked to his feet before answered, "Her name is Haley..."

"Ah, well...You guys seem to be serious...her answering your door and all." Marian slyly smiled.

"Yes-Yes...we're getting there."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Marian spoke again, "She seems...very-"

Now it was Nathan's turn to interrupt, "_Very_ what Marian?" His voice fueled by irritation.

Marian was taken aback by his tone, in all the years she had known Nathan Scott he had never called her by her first name, "Nothing Nathan I was just trying to say-"

Nathan stood, "Ya I know exactly what you were _trying to say_ and...you just better not."

Marian rose to meet him, "Well if you want to be frank I just find it a little unsettling to see you moving on so quickly."

"Well to be frank, I don't care what unsettles you."

"Nathan. There's no need to be rude."

He ran an aggravated hand through his hair, "Rude, Marian? I'm sorry that this isn't easy for you. I wouldn't expect it to be. But..."

Now it was John's turn to rise from the couch, "Nate..."

"No Mr. Gattina...I'm sorry but I won't sit hear and be pressured to feel guilty about the decisions I've made."

Marian crossed her arms, "All I'm saying is that I think we deserve a little explanation."

Nathan let out a devilish chuckle, "You deserve an explanation!?" He instantly stopped, "No I deserve an explanation...for a lot of things that I will never GET an explanation to!"

"I understand you're grievi-"

"No! You don't get it...I'm NOT grieving!" Nathan took a deep breath to calm himself before looking back at the people he once though of as family, "I loved your daughter. You know that. But there are also things that you have no idea about..."

Marian grabbed her jacket from the couch, "No Nathan...there is only one thing I don't know...I don't know how a man can loose a wife and have a live in girlfriend in less than six months...that is one thing I don't know!" Marian began walking towards the door, "Come on John..."

Nathan was about to shout out to them to stop. Stop so he can explain everything about Rachel's affair. About how he met Haley. About how he wasn't the guy that would disrespect their daughters memory by moving on the way he had.

But by proving that he would still be disrespecting the memory they had of their daughter. For him they didn't need to know about Rachel's infidelities and flaws, for him he figured the loss of respect he would endure would be worth the cost of them keeping their daughters perfection.

For that he just watched them leave.

**Let me know! :)**

**And for you Brooke fans, in the upcoming chapters she won't JUST be the comic relief :) She's gonna have a storyline lol :) **

**- Bethie**


	12. Memories

**Yah! I'm so excited ya'll are still interested lol. Thanks so much for the reviews here's another new chapter for ya! :)**

**As always reviews are love so keep up with 'em! **

**Thanks again!**

**- Bethie**

"Julian? What are you doing here?" Haley asked while getting up to hug the coworker who had become more of a friend.

He pulled Haley into a hug, "You forgot you're iPod at the bar and since your off until Saturday, I figured you'd be going out of your mind." He joked.

Haley threw her hands in the air, "There it is!"

"Yea, she nearly tore apart the apartment..." Brooke mumbled, causing both Julian and Haley to turn her way, "What? I'm just saying..."

"So Brooke..." Julian smiled, "Is that a new fashion?" His eyes went down to the ice cream stain on her shirt. Brooke gave him an irritated glare before stomping off into the bedroom, causing Julian's smile to grow.

Haley playfully slapped him and made her way back to the couch, "You know she IS going to kill you right?"

Julian followed in Haley's direction, "Come on she sets herself up for it...So James....how ya been?"

Though Haley hadn't worked at Lou's for very long, her shifts usually coincided with Julian's and the two quickly began a friendship. She was hesitant still to fill him in on the history of her and Nathan's relationship, but he did know she had been married and her husband had died. Haley was able to share her fears of moving on and get a male perspective on it.

"Eh...Good.." Haley ran a hand through her blonde curls, "Ok..." She forced a smile, "I'm fine Julian, how are things with...wait how did you describe her, "_The walking boob-job?"_

Julian stretched out his arms and placed his feet on the coffee table in his cockiest manner, "What can I say they flock to me..."

Haley shook her head, "Oh god..."

The sound of Haley's cellphone ringing put a pause on the playful banter between the two. Haley did nothing to reach for the phone, just sat there watching it light up until after a moment, it stopped.

Julian looked at her curiously, "Trouble in paradise?"

Haley rose to her feet, "No...I just..." She looked around for her jacket, "I just need some air." She threw her coat on and headed towards the door, "I'll be back...I just need to clear my head."

With that Haley left the apartment, leaving Julian to face Brooke...alone.

* * *

Nathan paced around his apartment, dialing his phone yet again, but only being met with Haley's voice mail, "Hales...you can't ignore me forever..." He picked up one of her earrings that she had left on his night stand, "Call Me..."

* * *

The cool, New York summer air caused Haley to tighten the jacket around her. She looked at all the people walking around Central Park, but not settling on anyone in particular. They all seemed to blend together...the couples holding hands, the joggers running past her, the new mothers pushing their strollers. Haley pushed her hands farther into the pockets, closing her eyes a bit as she tried to rid herself of at least a little stress.

The truth was this mornings events just pushed an already pressing issue that neither Haley or Nathan was ready to accept. Family.

Her Family. His Family....the ex's families.

Ex's. Was that even the appropriate word? Haley wondered this on a daily basis. It wasn't as if they divorced. It wasn't as if they both agreed to leave each other. In a divorce it's simple, you divorce the man, you divorce the family...in a matter of speaking. There isn't that awkward "Oh you've moved on?" accusation...it's expected. Moving on is normal.

When they die though...it's not expected. It's not normal. In some cultures...a woman, even as young as Haley will spend the rest of her life, wearing black and mourning the love she had lost.

Haley took a deep breath. It was all too much. As much as it hurt to know her husband was finding comfort in another woman's arms. She did love him. Just as Nathan did love Rachel and seeing Rachel's parents forced Haley to the realization, that she had a phone call to make...to Chris' father.

Robert Keller by most standards was a difficult man, being a New York prosecutor, it kind of went with the job. Though he had always treated Haley with respect and she was appreciative of that. She didn't agree with the way he had pressured Chris into joining his firm, but she understood his reasoning behind it.

When Robert and Nadine Keller married, both broke, the young law student struggled weekly to put food on the table for his new bride. A man of pride, he refused for Nadine to get a job and for awhile that was their life. A struggle.

Haley remembered at her wedding Robert had pulled her to the side and shared that he didn't know the meaning of _struggle_, until a doctor had come out of the delivery room only to tell him he was the father of a beautiful baby boy, and also a widower.

Haley found a nearby bench and rested her legs, remembering the last conversation she had, had with her father in law...

_"It was a beautiful service..." Robert Keller stood in her living room, looking at the photo's of his now dead son. Haley could hear a slight sniffle coming from the man usually vacant of emotion. _

_"Mr. Keller..." Haley moved towards him and was caught off guard when the man pulled her into a hard embrace. It was the moment he broke down. It was the first time Haley had seen him completely...empty. _

_After a moment he let go of her, offering many apologies, "I'm sor-I'm sorry Haley..." _

_"Hey, don't apologize..." Now it was Haley's turn as fresh tears began to fall, "We both loved him...We both" Haley took a deep breath, "We'll both miss him." _

_Robert let out a light chuckle, "You know...loosing Nadine was...hard..." He sat on the edge of one of the chairs, "When they handed Chris to me...I looked at him...and for a moment I hated him. Hated that because of him...my wife was gone."_

_"Mr. Kell-"_

_"But then..." Robert looked at her with a smile, "He grabbed my finger. This little, bald...baby" He started to laugh, "grabbed my finger and held onto it so tight....and I looked into those big eyes of his...and immediately saw his mother...and in that moment I knew that she may be gone...but I wasn't alone...I was holding a piece of her in my arms..." _

_Haley stood frozen, tears streaming down his face. She wondered if anyone else had ever seen this side of him before...and not knowing if their was anything she could say to comfort the man in front of her. _

_Robert tried to hold back another display of tears as he continued to speak, "From that day on I got comfort in the fact that...no matter what happened...I wouldn't be alone. I'd always have a son...and with that son a piece of my wife...." He looked to his feet, "So today...I not only buried my son...but I feel like I buried my wife for the second time..."_

_Haley knelt down to meet his eyes, "Hey, I want you to know that you are not alone. If you ever need me...I'm here..."_

"Haley!?" '

Startled out of her memory, she quickly wiped her tear filled eyes and looked to the voice calling for her, "Oh my- Jake?" Haley rose to hug him, "How are you?"

Jake held on tight to her, "Good...Good, wow..you look good kid..." He hugged even tighter, "It's good to see you."

"You too..." Jake Jagielski was Chris's roommate at NYU and for a few years the three had been inseparable. But as it does, life happens. Chris joined the law firm and Jake got a gig in Atlanta, "What are you doing here?"

"My cousin's getting married this weekend, decided to come up a few days early and make my usual rounds with the family."

Haley smiled, "Well it's good to see you."

"Ya...hey look I can't tell you how sorry I was to hear about Chris. I tried to get up for the funeral but-"

Haley waved her hand, "Hey, I know...it's ok."

Jake looked around and saw the sun was beginning to set, "What do you say we get out of here? Get a cup of coffee...catch up?"

Haley smiled, "That sounds nice."

* * *

"Alright, alright! I get that I'm never going to live down streaking through the dorms..." Jake amusingly admitted.

Haley continued to laugh as she took a sip of her coffee, "Ah...ya that was...interesting."

"Speaking of streaking...how is Brooke?" Jake smirked.

"Good...I'm sure she'd _LOVE_ to see you" Haley joked.

"To know Brooke is to torture her...AND if you remember correctly, she was the one that stripped in MY car...so..."

"You were the one who took a Polaroid and-"

"Ya we'll leave the rest of that story out."

The two old friends sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, "Thanks Jake...On a day like today, I needed this."

"Anytime Hales..." He looked down at his watch, "Well I hate to end this but I promised Mom I'd be home by eight..."

"Well aren't you the good son," Haley teased, "Tell your mom hey for me."

They both rose, "Will do Hales. Will do."

Haley wrapped her arms around him, "Stay in touch ok?"

"I'll make sure to call you before I leave...."

"You better."

The two parted with smiles but in the corner of her eye she spotted a sight that made her sure she was hallucinating.

"Well...isn't this a surprise."

Haley took a deep breath, "Mr. and Mrs. Gattina..."

Jake noticed the awkwards tention, "Ah- Again Hales...it was good seeing you, I'll call you."

Haley just nodded as Jake left the coffee house. Marian's eyes following the handsome stranger, "Well-"

"Look that was-" Haley tried to defend.

"No dear, I understand perfectly...it's just obvious Nathan doesn't know you as well as he thinks." She coldly smiled.

For a moment Haley believed in the guilt she was trying to make her feel but it quickly vanished to anger. Who the hell did this woman think she was?

"Excuse me?" Haley added matching the woman's arrogance.

"Come on John, I don't think I want that cup of coffee now..." The woman stated, ignoring Haley's question.

As the two turned to leave Haley spoke once more, "Oh no...You don't get to do that."

Aggravated Marian turned around, "And just was it that?"

"Show up with your Prada bag and your Gucci suit and pass judgement on me!"

"If you think I was passing judge-"

"For one in your life lady...SHUT UP!" The rise in Haley's voice caused the other patrons of the shop turn in their direction, "Look I'm sorry about your daughter-"

"Don't you dare!" Marian shot back, "Just because you're screwing her husband doesn't give you any right to talk about her!"

Gasps could be heard from the onlookers and Haley suddenly felt like a guest on the _Jerry Springer Show_. She quickly grabbed her coat from the nearby chair, "Look, I didn't know your daughter and I'm sorry she's dead...but before you go around with your assumptions get your facts right...Your daughter was screwing _MY_ husband long before I even met Nathan."

More gasps were heard and a shocked Marian was finally speechless, walking past them Haley added one last comment, "Have a safe trip home."

**Let me know! :) **

**-Bethie**


	13. Bliss

**Thanks again for the reviews as a thank you, here's another chapter lol :) **

**As always if you like it REVIEW :) **

**Thank you all so much, really glad you like it!**

**- Bethie**

Haley defeatedly knocked on the door in front of her, emotionally drained of the days events. A moment passed before the door finally opened. Nathan took the phone from his ear and pulled her into the apartment, "Thank god..." He kissed the top of her head, "I thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere..." He pulled her face away to look into her brown eyes, "Are you ok?"

Almost in a daze Haley answerered, "Ya..." She broke from Nathan's grasp and collapsed on the couch, "I'm fine..."

Nathan followed her, "What-Where have you been all day? I've been calling and calling-"

"I just needed..." She brought her hands up to cover her face, "I don't know what I needed."

Nathan reached out putting his hand on her knee, "I am so sorry about this morning, if I had any idea that they were com-"

Haley cut him off, "I know Nathan...I know, besides...we had another run in about an hour ago..."

"What? Where?"

"It doesn't matter.." She moved her head to give him a light kiss, "It's over that's all that matters."

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Look I was thinking..."

"Oh god..." Haley teased.

"Funny...Look with everything going on" He took a deep breath, "I was thinking...we need a break, we just need to get away...at least for a few days."

Haley lightly laughed, "Nathan that's a great idea...but an impossible one."

"How is it impossible? You don't work until Saturday...and besides you hate that job anyway..."

"Ya I may hate it but I also pretty much just started and I kind of have bills that need paid...rent, phone-"

"I'll help-"

Haley placed a finger over his lips, "We've been over this, I'm not that girl who's going to let her boyfriend-" Haley immediatly stopped.

_Boyfriend_. Sure they've been seeing each other every day, sure she's been sleeping in his bed, sure they act more like a married couple then either did when they were actually married, but they had yet to use those words. They had yet to commit to a title.

"Boyfriend eh?" Nathan smirked.

Haley shifted upcomfortably, "Ya sorry, just kind of-"

It was now Nathan's turn to place a finger over her lips, "Shut up..." and as he did he _shut her up_, with his lips, "Now I'm serious...we're going." Nathan jumped off the couch and walked towards the bedroom.

Haley still sat on the couch, "And just where is this little vacation going to be?"

Nathan yelled from the bedroom, "Tree Hill!"

Haley jumped up, "Ohhhh no, we are not doing the "_home town, meet the people I went to high school with, say hi to my parents thing_", I've met enough parents for one day thank you very much!" Haley leaned against the doorway watching Nathan grab a few bags from his closet.

"You don't have to worry about that..." He threw the bags on the bed, quickly walked over to plant a quick kiss on her and continued over to his dresser, "My parents are in Europe." He stated matter of factly.

Haley moved father in the room, "Nathan this is crazy...we can't just up in leave..."

"Actually that's the beauty of being the _girlfriend,_" He smiled in amusement, "..of a very rich, successful...and can I say devishly handsome, basketball player."

"Nat-"

"Nope. Not gonna hear it. I'm packing my stuff tonight and we'll go over to your place first thing in the morning and this time tomorrow.." He stopped throwing things in one of the bags and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close, "We'll be alone..." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "In a beach house..." Another kiss, "...for 3 whole days."

"You are incorrigible..."

"Oh ya?" He pulled the two of them down on the bed, her blonde hair falling around her face, "I promise...you'll love it..."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

He lifted one eyebrow, "I have a few ideas..." He rolled them over so he was no hovering above her.

"This is an idea I can definitely get on board with..."

He lowered his head so their lips once again met, "Good..."

* * *

"Now be quiet...Brooke isn't exactly a morning person..." Nathan had booked a nine o'clock flight for the two of them, all they had to do was pick up a few things from Haley's apartment. Haley quietly unlocked the door and the two walked in.

Haley motioned for Nathan to take a seat in the living room and she turned to walk down the hallway, but before she reached the bedroom door it opened and Haley was met, with a very tan, very naked, Julian.

Her hands immediately went to her eyes, "Oh god!"

Julian placed his hands in the appropriate places to cover himself, "Haley!"

Haley turned her head, "I-I'm sorry, god am I sorry! I just needed ah-"

Hearing Haley's voice Nathan quickly ran to the living room and fell into a fit of laughter.

Eyes still covered Haley continued to talk, "Just put something on!"

Julian quickly retreated back to the bedroom but shortly after Brooke emerged wrapped in a bed sheet, "Hey Hales.."

Haley turned, "Hey Hales!?" She lowered her voice, "I thought you hated him!" She stated in a stern whisper.

"Well you'd be amazed at what can happen when you leave two people who hate each other in an apartment alone, with a bottle of vodka and a game of strip poker-"

"Please. Stop. I need to get some things...out of...the...ah room."

"Where ya going?" Brooke inquired, still wrapped in a sheet standing in the doorway.

"I would love to have this conversation with you Brooke, I really would...but I'll echo my words to Julian, put some clothes on!"

"Right." Like Julian had done minutes before, Brooke disappeared behind the door.

A few moments later the two walked out of the bedroom, thankfully for Haley, with clothes on. Haley left them in the living room with Nathan and went to the bedroom to pack a few things.

When Haley came back from the bedroom she found Brooke and Julian asleep on the couch and Nathan looking out one the windows, "You ready?" He asked with a smile.

Haley quietly chuckled at the site before her, "I guess they didn't get much sleep last night..."

Nathan moved over to her, "Neither did we but" He began leaving soft kisses around her neck line, "I guess we can sleep on the plane."

"Sounds perfect," She took his hand in hers, "Let's go...I'll call her and fill her in when we land."

* * *

The flight went smoothly and they landed in Tree Hill, North Carolina about three hours later. After collecting their baggage from the claim area and renting a car, they were on the road to the beach house about forty-five minutes after that.

"This is beautiful Nathan..." Haley exclaimed looking at the view from the passenger side of the car.

Nathan reached out and placed a hand on her thigh, "I thought you might like it..."

"How long until we get to the house?"

"Not long now, about a minute or so..."

Minutes later Nathan pulled up to one the most beautiful houses Haley had ever seen. It took her breath away, "This..._THIS_ is your house?"

Nathan put the car in park and opened his door, "No. This is my _parents_ house...well one of them."

Haley exited her side of the car, "This is amazing..."

Nathan grabbed their bags from the back and walked up the front steps, Haley followed close behind. He opened the door and gestured for her to walk in front of him, the house becoming even more beautiful when you entered it.

The main entrance was huge, with giant stairs leading to the upstairs. A big sky light illuminated over head, sending sunbeams across the marble floor. Off to the right was an even larger living room, surrounded by wall length windows showcasing the ocean view, "Nathan this is insane!"

He dropped their bags in the entrance and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Good I'm glad you like it."

Haley turned to face him, "Like it? I love it." She reached up and gave him a light kiss, "So where do we sleep?"

Haley followed him up the big staircase both carrying a few bags. When they reached the end of the hall he opened the double doors that led into the biggest bedroom Haley had ever seen, "And what did you say your father did for a living?" Haley playfully asked while collapsing on the over sized bed, "This is paradise..."

Nathan followed in her actions, collapsing on top of her, "Why did you think I wanted to bring you here."

"Mmm...I can think of a few reasons..." Haley answered while pulling his t-shirt over his head. She took in the sight of him as if it were the first time she was looking at him.

Chris was an attractive man, but the complete opposite of Nathan. Nathan was...in every sense of the word a man.

She pulled him closer to her as the two christened the house she hoped she would return to often.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Haley woke in the bedroom, shadows danced off the walls as she turned to the window to see the setting sun over the ocean. An immediate smile formed on her face. She found Nathan's t-shirt on the floor and pulled it over to cover her naked body. The over sized shirt falling to her knees. She walked out of the room, "Nathan?" Her voice echoed throughout the house.

She walked down the stairs and found the man she was looking for at the stove. His shirtless frame was leaned up against the counter, his black gym shorts placed perfectly around his hips, "Hey you..."

She walked into his frame and soaked in the smell of him, "What are you doing?"

"I was hungry..." He grabbed a piece of the already cooked bacon and handed it to her.

"Breakfast at..." She looked at the clock on the microwave, "7 o'clock?" She gladly took the food and hopped up on the counter placing herself between his legs.

He too grabbed a piece, "Oh, it's the only time to eat it..." His free hand wrapped around her, "So...Ms. James what would you like to do with all this free time we have?"

"I thought we already decided that..." She seductively answered placing small kisses across his chest, "and I couldn't help but notice how many rooms were in this house..."

"Oh yea? Well I was thinking about the..." He lifted her lips to meet his and continued to speak between each kiss, "The nice...heated...pool...we have out back."

Haley jokingly raised an eyebrow, "I think I can get on board with that..."

She hopped off the counter and took a step away from him but Nathan quickly grabbed her hand, "Where do you think your going?"

"To get my suit..."

He pulled her closer, "Who said anything about suits? I told you..." He once again kissed her lips, "..it's heated."

Haley began a fit of giggles as Nathan picked her up and carried her out to the pool.

Yes. This was something she could definitely get used to.

* * *

The two of them spent the rest of the night and the early morning hours making love in every room they could find. Enjoying every inch of each other, never wanting the way they felt to end.

With everything they both had endured, it was a much needed change. Before the trip Haley was on the brink of a melt down and the fact that Nathan had realized that, even made Haley's heart fall harder. To have someone know what she wanted before she wanted it, was in a word...perfect.

The events with Rachel's parents, the memory of Chris' father...all the subdued guilt they both felt, was placed on the back burner. For at least a few days they could just be with each other, no stress, no explanations....just them.

In the living room they lay surrounded by the scattered clothing, pillows and blankets across the floor. Pops from the wood in the fireplace, joined by the sound of the waves that crashed into the shore outside filled the room.

Haley made circles across his bare chest and his fingers tangled themselves throughout her hair, "Haley..." His voice was soft and uncertain.

"Ya?" She answered without raising her head to him.

For a moment there was silence, she could only hear and feel his heart beating faster as her head lay upon his chest, "I-ah..."

"What?"

"I love you." The words finally stumbling out.

Silence. The hand that had been tracing circles, was now completely still.

"I know...it's soon. I know..it's crazy, but I do. I knew the moment you came to my house that first night. Through all the yelling.." He softly laughed, "I saw this girl. This beautiful, amazing, hurt girl...and as we were standing there...and we talked about the crash...and all the things wrong in our life...I thought to myself...even though I had no idea who you were...I could love this girl...and...I do. But I realize it's soon and if you don't-"

For the first time Haley lifted her head and smiled, "Shut up..." She moved on top of him, crashing her lips on his. His hand moved up her bare back to again get tangled in her hair. The kiss deepening still, Haley finally lifted for air, looking into his sapphire eyes, "I am-" Tears filled her eyes, "So in love you..."

Nathan couldn't control himself anymore, pulling her back to him, he held onto her like if he let go she would some how disappear.

For the first time in his life, he understood the meaning of bliss.

**Let me know!!!**

**- Bethie**


	14. An Old Friend

**Here's another chapter :) I'm going to TRY to keep up with the daily updates...I have to update my other story too, but if all goes well (and I finish one of my exams lol) You'll get another chapter tonight :) **

**Again THANK YOU for continuing to read this, again I really enjoy writing it :) **

**And to answer meg07's question, YES...it will be a long story (I don't know how to do the short ones lol, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading)**

**Like always reviews are love, if you don't review I don't know if I should update ;)**

**- Bethie**

Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand through downtown Tree Hill. Haley was absolutely taken aback by the sights of this small but gorgeous town. Coming from Seattle, then moving to New York, she wasn't used to all the sunlight.

"Ooo..." Haley's voice perked up like that of a small child, "Can we go in here?"

Nathan smiled at her reaction to an old record store, "Whatever you want..."

The two walked in and she immediately found the aisle she was looking for. Nathan stood back looking at a rack of different bumper stickers, laughing to himself as the words "_Honk for Hooters" _jumped out at him.

"Nate?"

Nathan turned his head towards the voice, "Skillz?" The grown men walked up to each other, doing their appropriate "_guy hug",_ "How the hell are ya man?"

"Same ol' same ol..."

"Still coachin' the Raven's then?"

"You know it...what the hell you doing back in Tree Hill?"

"Ah-"

"Nathan..." Her voice called from the other end of the room.

Both men turned in her direction and Skillz' smile immediately grew, "Alright then..."

Nathan just shook his head.

Moments later the trio walked out of the store, "So Haley, you ever see this boy get his ass beat by an amateur?"

Haley chuckled, "Actually...I don't think I've actually seen him play."

"Oh its on,..."

Before Haley could figure out what was going on she was sitting on the bleachers of the River Court watching Nathan and Skillz go at it. She had to admit, she could care less who won but any excuse for a shirtless, sweaty Nathan...was worth the watch.

She cheered him on with each basket he made and he'd counter the action with a wink her way. Skillz had just scored a point on him when Haley heard her phone ring, "Hey you..."

Brooke's frantic voice answered back, _"Ok so I know you are probably in the middle of hot basketball sex but I need you home!"_

Haley laughed and shook her head, "What'd Julian do now?"

_"Ok first...he doesn't call! Who doesn't call after the kind of night we had!? I mean seriously Haley I was good...no I was great-"_

"Brooke! Point please..."

"_Right, well so he leaves yesterday and does they "I'll call you,"" Brooke tried her best Julian impression, "And it's what? Almost three...NO PHONE CALL."_

"I can't for the life of me wonder why..." Haley playfully teased.

_"Not the time!"_ Haley then heard a slight shriek, _"I should have never slept with him...hating him was much more fun...now all I want-"_

"Is for him to call?"

_"I hate you."_

"Brooke, I'm sure he'll call...he's probably just...busy or something."

_"Doing what!? He's a waiter for god sake!"_

"And you're a sales clerk at Macy's..."

There was silence for a moment, _"It's times like these I wish Bevin was still around."_

"Ha! So all I have to do is sleep with your high school boyfriend to get rid of you...hmmm" Haley laughed at her own joke for a minute before finally going into best friend mode, "Brooke, I know Julian...he likes you. Besides you guys have that whole elementary school thing going..."

_"Excuse me?"_

"You know, the whole "_I'm gonna make fun of you and not call you because I'm too shy to tell you that I love you_."

_"When are you coming home?"_ Brooke demanded, ignoring her comment.

"Tomorrow."

_"K. Love you, Don't crash Patsy Cline."_

Before Haley could chew her out on how unfunny her joke was, she was no longer on the line, "She is borderline insane..."

Haley hung up her phone and turned her attention back to the game.

* * *

About an hour later when the guys had finished their game, Nathan had insisted Skillz come to the house for dinner.

As the men reminiced about their high school days, Haley rose to grab some of the dishes, "Haley, don't. I'll get 'em." Nathan offered.

Haley smiled over at Nathan, "Thanks but you guys catch up, I got this." She grabbed a few of the plates and glasses and walked out of the dinning room.

Antwon "Skillz" Taylor waited until she was no longer in sight before turning his head and giving Nathan the nod of approval, "You done good Nate, you done good..."

Nathan's voice was just above a whisper and his eyes off in a distant stare, "Ya she's-she's great."

Skillz looked at the man he had known since grade school, "What's up with you?"

Nathan leaned in closer, his voice still lowering, "I just- Being here with her...feels...right, you know?"

"Then what's the problem?"

"That's just it, there is no problem..." Nathan let out a deep sigh, "Besides Luke, you know me better than anyone right?"

"Ya..."

"I don't remember ever being this way with Rachel. I don't remem-"

"Nate seriously...you can't compare the two. Look I liked Rachel, but she was never right for you."

Nathan's brow raised in confusion.

"Seriously man, she was a nice girl....but ya'll were fooling yourselves or something..."

"Why wouldn't you-"

"What? Say something? What was I gonna do, stand up at the alter shouting "_Don't do it_!"...Nah man, this was something you had to learn by yourself."

Nathan took a sip from his beer that still remained on the table, "And what Rachel was suppose to die so I could _learn_ this lesson..."

Skillz shook his head, "No...and it sucks like hell that she died, but even if she was still alive Nate...you guys wouldn't have made it...it would have ended sooner or later."

Haley called from the kitchen, "You guys need another?"

Skillz answered for the both of them, "Ya, thanks..." Then turned his attention back to Nathan, "That one...she's the real deal man, for real. I've watched you two tonight...you finish each others sentences...and to tell you the truth it almost made me throw up" Skillz joked.

Nathan smiled, "I know but-"

"There ain't no buts Nathan...you keep livin' in the past your gonna ruin it with her."

"_I'm_ not in living in the past...we both are...it just-"

"I don't care what it _just.._you love this girl right?"

Nathan didn't verbally answer, just shook his head agreeing.

"Then that's all that matters. Ya'll live your lives, what's done is done."

* * *

A little while later Skillz decided it was him time to depart and leave the two of them alone, "Alright Nate, don't be a stranger." The men once again pulled each other into one of their "man hugs," then Skillz turned his attention to Haley, "And it was a pleasure." He held out his hand.

Haley smiled, "I don't do hand shakes..." She pulled him into a hug, "It was really great to meet you."

Skillz smiled and before letting go whispered in her ear, "Take care of him ok?"

Haley said no words just nodded.

"Drive safe Skillz."

"You know it."

The two watched as he got into his car and drove away before closing the door. Nathan took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Haley, "You know" he placed a soft kiss on her neckline, "You can be quite charming when you wanna be..."

She turned to face him, "You haven't even seen my A-Game..."

"Ooo...what do you say we change that?"

"Oh no you don't...there are still dishes in the sink and you know that will just " She tried to speak but Nathan began undoing the buttons of her shirt, "...drive me crazy..." Her shirt fell to the floor, "Nathan..."

Nothing. All she could feel was his hands moving to the buttons on her jeans.

She threw her head back, "I guess the dishes can wait...."

His lips soon after devoured hers, sending her body near convulsions. He swiftly picked her up, her legs wrapping around him, and carried her into the living room. Their bodies collapsing on the couch.

Haley hastily removed his shirt to reveal the muscles it had kept hidden. Her hands ran over his smooth skin, while her eyes burned into his.

His body no longer willing to control itself, "God I love you..." His lips crashed onto hers once more. The feel of her nails running down his back, bringing him to the brink. He needed her. He needed her like he'd never need anyone again.

Being with Haley was like drowning and finally coming up for air. It was ecstasy and peace all at the same time. Her body becoming familiar to him but also surprised him with every touch.

He fell asleep thinking if he died tomorrow, he'd have no regrets.

* * *

He watched as the golden strands of hair fell through his fingers, "It couldn't have been that bad..."

"Growing up in Seattle? No...It wasn't _bad..._it was just...boring I guess." Like she did, Haley drew invisible circles across his chest, "See I don't have a fabulous beach house to take you to...I have...2130 Hillcrest...home of Jim and Lydia James-"

"Wait, your fathers name is...James James..."

Haley playfully smacked him, "Shut up...although I like to think that was the cause of the insanity." She chuckled, "No...my parents are good people...working class and corky to the bone...but good people."

"And you said your dad works for the water company?"

"He did. He retired a few years ago...and my mom...well growing up believed in every and any cause...I remember one time she came home with I think the entire fabric store...and for an entire year me and my sisters had to wear these knitted hats and poncho's because she said the children in third world countries needed a break..."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh, "Your mom sounds like a...a very grounded person."

"Grounded. More like committed." Haley joked.

"What about your sisters?"

"Lets see, Quinn and her husband David live three houses down from my parents and Taylor...ya Taylor still lives in the same room she did when she was twelve."

"Your family sounds nice Haley."

"What about you? I know at least one member of your family is sane..."

Nathan smiled.

"Lucas." Haley joked.

Nathan's smile faded, "Ha...Ha..."

"Seriously...how do your parents afford a place like this, the house they actually live in...and lets not forget the frequent trips to Europe..."

"My dad...he owned the car dealership downtown for awhile...this being a small town and the only one_ in_ town...he did well for himself. He invested some of the money and as they say the rest is history..."

"And your Uncle Cooper..." Haley began laughing, "What the hell?"

Nathan echoed her laughter, "Ya Uncle Coop...he's a free spirit...See my mom's parents died when they were really young so my mom practically raised him...their close and he pretty much lives off the allowance my mom gives him. He's a little crazy but...deep down he's a good guy. Oh but then there's my Uncle Keith" Nathan's body shifted in excitement, his hands still tangled in Haley's hair, "When we go back to New York we have to go see him and my Aunt Karen..."

Haley's smile grew as he spoke of his Uncle.

"See my dad was never the guy that wanted to be a dad...it's more of an obligation to him than a privilege....besides basketball I don't think the man has helped me with anything...BUT" There was that smile again, "My Uncle Keith...he's probably the best guy I know."

Haley let out a deep sigh and pulled him closer, "I don't want to go back..."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "I know."

"It's just easy here...Even with the new apartments and my new job..." Haley closed her eyes, "In New York I just feel haunted."

"I know what you mean..." He kissed her head again.

Like the night before they fell asleep on the living room floor, surrounded by the glow of the fire and the sounds of the ocean.

* * *

It was around four in the morning when Nathan heard his cell phone, groggy and half asleep he grabbed it from the coffee table above him, "Hello?" He tried to answer in his lowest tone.

"Na-Nathan..."

He immediatly shot up at the sound of his crying sister-in-law, "Peyton!? What is it?"

"He was shot..."

**Let me know!!!**

**- Bethie**


	15. Space

**Sorry for the delay :) But here's another chapter :) Thanks so much for the support guys 3 Glad you guys are still reading and interested!!!**

**-Bethie**

Two weeks. Two weeks since their trip to Tree Hill. Two weeks since the "I love yous"....Two weeks since everything had changed.

She sat in the apartment that before recently had felt foreign to her. It was simple...she had rarely been there. She had always been at Nathan's. Now she felt the walls closing in on her.

She clicked through the channels of the glowing TV before her...eventually she gave up and turned it off. She tossed the remote on the nearby coffee table and laid back, running a hand through her hair.

It was hard for her to understand at times, a moment so perfect turning into the most horrific. At the news of Lucas' shooting they immediately flew back to the city. Nathan dropped her off at her apartment, stating that he needed to be by himself for awhile. _Awhile_ turned into a day, turned into a week and now...they were on week two. She had gone to the hospital to show support to Peyton and the baby and of course Nathan...but he wouldn't even look at her. Wouldn't move from his brothers room, wouldn't take his eyes off the machines.

Peyton had filled her in a little...Lucas had been born with a medical condition of the heart, the shooting not only tore an artery but caused the 26 year old to have a heart attack. He had yet to wake up.

Haley walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Not finding anything enticing she quickly closed it and pulled out the phone book, "Hi..Yes I'd like to place an order...Delivery...Can I have the-"

"Hey roomy."

Haley looked towards the kitchen door and saw Brooke walking in with two pizza boxes and what looked to be a carton of ice cream, she lightly smiled, "Never mind" and hung up the phone, "Brooke, I don't know what I'd do without you." Haley smiled.

* * *

Awhile later the two women sat on the living room floor looking at the emptied pizza boxes and half eaten carton of ice cream, "Well so much for the _Pilate's _I did this morning..." Brooke sighed while she threw her spoon in the carton.

Haley took the opportunity to eat the rest of the ice cream.

"Hales...I love you but-"

Haley just glared, "My life's in shambles...let me have my cookie dough..."

"Your life is not in _shambles, _the guy just needs space-"

"Space!?" Haley retorted with her mouth full, "When my husband died did he give me space!? No. When his _WIFE _died did he want space!? Noooo...he wanted me there all the time...now I'm just...a big...fat...cookie-dough-eater..."

"First of all young grasshopper...you have a lot to learn in the nicknames. Second..." Brooke moved closer to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "This isn't his wife...this is from what I can tell...the only family he really has. And it's not like he's dead..." Brooke placed a hand over her chest and softly whispered, "Thank god...so Nathan's basically in limbo right now...he can't grieve, he can't mourn, he can't celebrate his brothers recovery...he's stuck."

Haley now threw her spoon in and sighed, "I know Brooke...I know and I know I sound like this selfish jerk-"

"Your words not mine" Brooke smiled.

Ignoring her friend, Haley continued, "It's just...I want to be there for him...I want to help him through this...We have been through so much and come so far..Now I feel like we're back at the beginning...in just like the snap of the fingers or as quick as it is to fire a gun...we're strangers again...I just don't understand why he's shutting me out. I mean I think he's said two words to me since the shooting. If it wasn't for Peyton I'd be completely in the dark..."

"Hales...just give him time..."

___________________

The sound of the monitors surrounded Nathan. He had yet to leave his brothers room for more than a cup of coffee or a quick shower.

"Nate..."

Nathan looked up and immediately rose, "Uncle Keith..." Nathan wrapped his arms around the man he thought so highly of.

"He's gonna be ok..."

Nathan's voice was muffled, "You don't know that..."

Keith parted from his youngest nephew, "The hell I don't...He's strong Nate...he's gonna be ok..."

Nathan wiped the tears he hadn't realized had fallen from his face, "Any more news on him?"

"No...and like I explained to you before, they won't let me on his case for conflict of interest...but Dr. Struthers is excellent...I wouldn't want anyone else working on him...How's Peyton and the baby?"

Nathan shrugged, "Hanging in there I guess...Peyton just went to drop off the baby over at your place. Aunt Karen offered to take her for a few days."

Keith smiled, "That sounds like the wife...I'm sure Peyton needs a break..."

"I just-...I can't believe this..." Nathan sat back down.

"Nate...go home...I'm here all night, Dr. Struthers knows to call me if anything changes...if anything happ-"

"No!" Nathan returned his stare to his brothers bed.

"Nathan...this isn't helping anything...this isn't helping Lucas...this isn't helping you...Go home. I'm sure Haley wants to see you..."

"I can-I can't...I can't jus-" His eyes began to fill with fresh tears, "I can't see her..."

Keith pulled up a near by chair and sat next to his nephew, "Why..."

"Because!" He immediately lowered his voice, "Because...you don't get it. No one gets it..."

"No offense Nate...but you haven't given anyone a chance. You've shut Haley out, you've shut Peyton out...you've shut everyone out. You have to talk about it, you have to-"

"What's the point?" Nathan sarcastically laughed, "What's the point of loving someone when they just die? Explain that to me Dr. Scott...what's the point!? I loved Rachel...she's dead. Lucas is the only family I really have..."

"Nate..."

"You know what it was like growing up in that house! It was just me and Luke. Yea you and Karen were there for the phone calls and the birthdays and the summer visits...but for my entire life when our father was riding me for not doing this right or not doing that right...Luke was always, _ALWAYS _there. He'd drag me to the court after a game when dad told me I pretty much sucked at life...and make me forget about everything."

"Don't be this person Nathan...Don't be this person that because bad things happen...you turn your back on everything that is good. Lucas is still _here_, he hasn't died...so stop acting like he has. It's not good for you...and it is _ESPECIALLY_ not good for his wife and new born baby...they need someone right now. They need someone to hold them and tell _them _it's going to be ok...and Haley....I don't understand that at all..."

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh cut the bull shit Nathan!" Keith's voice finally rose catching Nathan off guard.

"When Rachel died you were in a pretty bad place, but after you met Haley...and I saw you...you were a completely different person. You were the kid from Tree Hill again. Before the NBA, before the model wife...you were YOU. And if you are willing to throw all that away because of some fear that she's just gonna leave....that'll just make this situation sadder."

"It just seems like everythin-" He choked back his tears, "Everything or anyone I love...just leaves....or gets hurt or-"

"Nathan...that's called...LIFE. I pretty much live in this hospital and do you think we're the only family going through this? Do you think you're the only husband whos' ever lost a wife? It happens everyday...Haley should be proof of that...she lost a husband right? And where is she? She's sitting at home because of YOU...there's nothing you can do to stop death, or pain or any of it...so enjoy the time you have with the people you love NOW. This happening to Lucas should show that...not the opposite..."

Nathan sat silently, remembering the similar words he had once said to Haley...

_"If you want to give up on every good thing that comes your way because you married the wrong guy, fine. Do what you want, but I refuse…REFUSE to let one mistake in my life ruin the rest of it. I loved my wife just as much as you loved your husband, but they're gone. It's over." He stopped for a second and threw his hands down to his side, "You're the one that told me that.".........__"And your wrong, I wouldn't worry every time I was away…because I know you. I know it sounds crazy and you can think what you want. But I do Haley. I know you…and this" he began pointing back and forth between the both of them, "Isn't just a fling or two people trying to be there for each other. This is real, but if you're too blind to see it then I don't know what else to say to you!" _

_

* * *

_

"So then...he came in, not kidding in..." Brooke moved in her seat excitedly as she told the story, "Ok you remember that scene from _Varsity Blues_ where the girl comes in, in the whip cream bikini..."

Haley covered her eyes, "Oh my god! You're kidding me..."

"No!" Brooke laughed.

"What'd you do?" Haley laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Brooke shrugged, "I was cleaning whip cream out of my sheets for about four hours the next day..."

"Oh god-Wayyyyy to much information."

"You asked."

Haley finally uncovered her eyes and sighed, "Well I told you he'd call..."

"Oh he called alright...he called multiple times-"

"Brooke!"

"What!? Ok I'm sorry...but that goes down as like top five..."

Haley shook her head, "Top five? I don't even want to know about the other four...." Haley looked over to her brunette friend and smiled, "I'm glad to see you like this..."

"Like what?"

"Happy. Brooke...I know you and I know that you were going through a hard time...and because you are YOU, you hide it with your jokes and smiles...and I can't tell you how much you being there for me through what happened to Chris....and now Nathan....has meant. I don't think I'd be here right now without you..."

"Well you wouldn't, technically this is my apartment..."

"Brooke!"

"What!? I was just stating a fact for a fact..."

"I mean it though...you're just...you're my _Purple Monkey."_

Silence.

Haley looked at her friend and laughed, "What?"

"How many times did I make you promise...It was 3rd grade....Some people have there security blankets, I had...my monkey."

"Your _purple_ monkey. And most people don't bring their security blankets to school everyday."

"I was going through a rough time! And I didn't have it _everyday..._"

"Actually..." Haley stated while she rose to her feet, "I think I saw it..." Haley began to run, "In the bedroom!"

"Haley!" Brooke screamed chasing after her.

The two girls wrestled in the bedroom as Haley tried to keep the stuffed animal out of Brooke's reach, "Never gonna get it! I think I shall take a picture of this and send it to Julian..." Haley joked. Thankful for, for at least in this moment she wasn't endlessly focusing on her relationship with Nathan.

The two girls were interrupted by the knocking on their front door.

"Ooo...you're lucky." Haley teased while getting up and throwing Brooke the monkey.

Watching Haley walk out of the room Brooke quickly placed the animal back in the chest in her closet.

"Coming!" Haley answered the knocking while brushing the hair from her face. She opened the door, still with a smile on her face but it quickly faded and her body stiffened, "H-Hi."

He said nothing at first, just stared.

"I tried calling-"

Her words were cut short. He quickly moved passed the doorway and pulled her into his arms, "I am so sorry..."

"Nathan..." His grip almost hurt, he was holding her as if he would never let go, "What happened?"

"What happened was that I was an idiot.." He released his grip around her and cupped her face, "I can't explain it...I can't apologize enough for it. I meant what I said...I love you. And I just..."

Haley pulled him closer, "It's ok..." She brushed the back of his head with her hand to reassure him.

He hugged her tighter once more, "God I'm such an idiot..."

Brooke stood in the doorway of the bedroom and smiled, "See the purple monkey works...." She joked to herself. She moved to the living room to grab the empty boxes and glasses the girls had gone through, trying to give the couple space in their very small apartment.

"Haley look I know I can never tell you enough how stupid I was and how-"

"Nathan...hey, Look at me..." She smiled, "I'm just glad you're ok...how's Lucas?"

"He's-the same...but that's not why I'm here." His voice was rushed and nervous.

Haley gently caressed his face, "What are you talking about? What's going on with you?"

"I just-It took..some time but I realized that the reason I wasn't ok...was because you weren't there. And I know it was my fault and I pushed you away...but I was scared...and I don't want to be scared anymore. I want us to be like we were at the beach house...I want you always to be there."

"I'm not going anywhere Nathan.."

"Good...then..." He took a breath, "Marry me."

"What?" Haley gasped.

"WHAT!?" Brooke's voice could be heard behind them, then shortly after one of the glasses shattering to the floor.

**I know I'm all about the cliffhangers :) The next chapter is half written to it should be up tonight :) **

**PLEASE if you liked what you read, review so I know to continue!!!!**

**Thanks again!**

**- Bethie**


	16. Time

**sorry for such the LONGGGGG delay. Life gets in the way sometimes. I want to thank those who have kept up with this story and those who have continued to ask for updates (This is my fav story I have going on). I'm HOPING to be able to keep up with it again because I have many ideas for it. **

**So I know its been awhile, lets see if theres still some people wanting to read it :) **

**Thanks as always, and reviews are love :) **

**- Beth**

They say in the absence of love time will linger on. Haley James never understood the meaning until a month ago…

"_Marry me." _

His words danced on her mind throughout every day, every night and every moment in between. Haley sat quietly in her newly rented, newly fumigated and newly roach free studio apartment. It's been one month since Nathan's proposal and subsequently one month since Haley's rejection. Night was quietly creeping in as new shadows played on the wall behind her. She sat in silence, her only friend on this night; a bottle of her favorite wine.

She enjoyed staying at Brooke's but after she rejected Nathan's proposal she couldn't bare to be around anyone. She needed space. The Anderson's money from the apartment finally cleared and she rented the first available apartment she could find within her budget. It was close to work, in fact it was above work but Haley didn't mind. She actually enjoyed the very short commute. Nathan hadn't called her or tried to contact her since she rejected him, his broken face still haunts her every thought…

_"Marry you?" Haley took a step back, "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Haley, I know this sounds crazy and its sudden…but with everything going on. With not knowing if my brother's going to live, with loosing a wife with loosing everything I touch…I don't want to risk loosing you. I know that my feelings for you couldn't possibly get any stronger. I know that when I look into my future…you are there. So yes Haley James…I am asking you to marry me." _

_ She couldn't breath, in a moment the past six months flashed before her eyes. Chris. Rachel. The plane crash. Meeting Nathan. Falling in love. She felt her heart race quicken, unstoppable tears began to fall, "Nathan…this is crazy…"_

_ "I know it is, but everything in my body is telling me this is the right thing to do. I want you to be my wife. I want to have a marriage…not the marriage I had…a REAL marriage…I want a marriage with you. I want to have kids with you, I want to wake up every morning and see your face…I want you Haley. Always and Forever." _

_ "We barely know each other Nathan…and we just lost-"_

_ "Stop fighting it Haley. Just answer me, yes or no?" His face was full of desperation and excitement. _

_ She slowly dropped his hands, tears still falling from her face, "I can't Nathan….I just…can't." _

_ "Haley…"_

"_No…" She turned away from him, "You need to go…." She hurridly walked into the room she shared with Brooke, passing a shocked Brooke. _

Soon after she moved out of Brooke's and only saw Julian at work. He tried to ask her what happened once but she refused to talk about anything with anyone. Brooke would try to get her to go out but she would say she was too busy or she didn't feel very well. Any excuse that would get her out of the situation. So she did what she did most nights, sit alone in her meanial apartment and think. Think of him. Think of his hair. Think of his skin. Think of all of him.

The sound of the bus stopping pulled Nathan from his sleepless nap and he prepared his bags to get off. He'd been on the road for two weeks straight and he was more than relieved to be home. Lucas had come out of the coma about a week after his disasterous proposal to Haley and though his coach told him he could take all the time he needed, he wanted to get back to basketball. He needed something to take his mind off the constant ache in his heart.

After a short cab ride he was back at his apartment, the apartment that once gave him solice from the pain of Rachel now held the pain of Haley. He saw her everywhere. He smelled her everywhere. She hadn't even come back to get the few things she'd left there. Clothes, shampoo…her guitar. He cracked open a beer and found himself staring at the curved piece of wood sitting on the chair…where she had left it. He couldn't bring himself to move it, to move it would be admitting she was never coming back. To move it would mean he'd lost her.

He made his way back to the kitchen and focused on the strip of pictures they had taken that day at the street fair. She looked beautiful and he looked happy. Memories such as this haunted him daily. He had the perfect relationship and he scared her away. He thought about calling her, he thought about breaking down Brooke's door and telling her nothing matters, she can marry him or not he just wanted to be with her. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He couldn't come up with any reason that she would want to talk to him. He was stupid, he should have known it would scare her…he should have known a lot of things.

He slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table, taking another swig of his beer hoping like he did most nights that the alcohol would take away the sting but knowing all to well it was a lost cause, this pain…this ache would never go away.

The sound of Nathan's cell phone vibrating on the kitchen table awoke Nathan the next morning. His neck and back killing him from his chosen bed for the evening…his table. He grunted while reaching over and grabbing the phone and quickly saw that it was an email from Whitey…

**From: Brian Durham**

**To: Nathan Scott**

**Subject: Haley James**

**Good Morning Nathan. I happened to catch your last game in Baltimore, well played son. I was contacting you because Ms. James has missed our past two sessions and I haven't received back from her. I'm hoping she's well and if you could please have her call me.**

**Thank you as always Nathan.**

**-Whitey**

Nathan let out a heavy sigh, "Great…" before he replied back…

**From: Nathan Scott**

**To: Brian Durham**

**Subject: Re: Haley James**

**Thanks Whitey, it was a tough game but its always worth it for the win. I'll do what I can with Haley.**

**Nate**

Nathan put down his phone and ran his long fingers through his ebony hair, he nervously tapped his fingers on the table starring at the phone, "Wonderful…" Frustrated he picked up the phone, continuing to tap his fingers. After a few moments a voice was heard, his fingers stopped, "Hey."

Haley nervously paced her apartment. Her once long and lustrious nails were nearly bitten completely off. "What am I doing? What am I doing?" She continued to pace and look at the clock on the wall, "Ok, he said 7 o'clock its 7:15…he's not gonna show…I guess I'm glad he's not gonna show…not sure if I was really prepared to face him anyway…" She contined the battle with herself until she heard the knock at the door, "Shit."

"I'm really glad you decided to meet me…"

"Gotta be honest Nate…it was a surprise."

Nathan nervously smiled, "Ya, I wasn't sure who else to call…" He looked down at the coffee he ordered but hadn't touched before speaking again, "How is she?"

Brooke lightly smiled, "I wish I knew…"

Nathan's eyebrow rose, "What do you mean?"

"She moved out…and honestly I haven't really seen her. She stays to herself, won't talk to anyone…and believe me I've tried."

"Oh…"

"If you don't mind me asking…why did you call?"

Nathan cleared his throat, "I got an email from Whitey this morning…from Empire Records…I guess she missed a few sessions or something, he's trying to get in touch with her. I figured she didn't want to talk to me…and figured you could tell her."

"Well, I'll stop her apartment tonight…if I call I know she won't answer…" Brooke and Nathan shared the same lost look. Neither knowing what to do or what to say to make the other one feel better, "Hey Nathan can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot…"

"Why did you propose?"

Nathan took a deep breath, "I love her."

Brooke smiled, taking note of the present tense he used, "Then why don't you call her?"

"I honestly wouldn't know what to say Brooke. Maybe my timing wasn't perfect but she looked at me like it was the most abserd thing she'd ever heard…"

"In her defense Nate…you hit her like a tidal wave and I'm not just talking about the proposal. Your whole relationship was a unexpected."

Nathan chucked, "Tell me about it…" Nathan's voice came to life as he started to talk about Haley, "When I lost Rachel, I thought "Hey bacholar life it is…" And I was almost ok with it…you can't imagine my surprise the same day I saw my dead wife was the same day I saw the love of my life. She gets me…and I don't mean laughs at my stupid jokes, she really GETS me. I can be myself…and" He took a solem breath, "I scared her away."

"Give her time Nate…she'll come around…" By the tone of her voice Nathan could tell Brooke was trying to convince herself as well.

"Haley I was so happy to hear from you, come here sweetie…" Mr. Keller pulled Haley into a huge hug and immediately released her, "you're too thin…"

Haley chuckled, "I'm fine Mr. Keller."

Robert Keller walked around her apartment which honestly would take about three steps, "Well this is…"

"It sucks Mr. Keller, you can say it" Haley joked.

"Well it's definetly a change" He started to laugh, "It reminds me of that first apartment you and Chris mo-" His voice faded, "I'm sorry Haley. I didn't mean-"

Haley smiled, "It's ok Robert…really." She pointed to the couch, "Sit, please. Can I get you a drink? I don't think I have scotch but I can get you a glass of red wine if you'd like?"

"That would be wonderful Haley, thank you."

After a few moments Haley returned to the couch with two glasses of wine, "I'm glad you decided to stop Robert."

Mr. Keller took the glass from Haley's hand, "Honestly I was surprised…pleasantly but surprised none the less."

Haley took a seat across from her ex-father-in-law, "Ya, I thought about calling you so many times but I didn't-"

"Know what to say?" Mr. Keller kindly smiled, "Me too." He took a sip from his glass, "So kid, how have you been?"

Haley began figeting with her hands, "That's why I wanted to talk to you…I've been ok…or at least I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Robert theres something I want to tell you and I hope you don't hate me."

"Haley, honey…I don't think there is anything you could tell me that could make me hate you-"

"I met someone." Haley blurted out before he could finish.

Robert stared at her blankly for a moment. After a few seconds Haley took the opportunity to continue, "We're pretty serious…or at least we were. And I know I should have called you a long time ago…I just couldn't." Robert still met her with a blank stare, "Rober-Mr. Keller I know you must think I'm a horrible witch of a woman but I wanted to talk to you because I didn't you to find out from someone else…theres not anything even really to say anymore. He proposed and I said no and its over and-" Haley's ramble was interrupted finally by Robert's voice.

"Proposed?" His voice was filled with curiousity and confusion. Haley said nothing just nodded in agreement.

He gently put his glass on the coffee table, "Well…that…that is a surprise. Can I ask you a question Haley?"

"Anything."

"Do you love him?"

Haley again said nothing just nodded in agreement with fresh tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

"…Then why did you say no?"

There was no holding back anymore the tears began to fall like an opened dam, "I don't know…" Her voice was high and almost inaudible through the sobs, "I just…it all happened so fast…and honestly the moment he asked me your face showed up. I thought of how the last time you saw me you said you not only buried your son but you buried the last part of your wife…" Robert cringed at the thought but she continued, "..and I couldn't bare the thought of you hearing how only after six months I was marrying someone else. I didn't want you to feel like I didn't love you son. I loved your son very much Mr. Keller and it breaks my heart every day that he's not here…"

Robert rose from his seat across the table to join her, he gently put his arm on her shoulder, "Haley…shh, you don't have to explain anything to me.."

Haley's voice rose, "Yes I do! This isn't right…I shouldn't feel the way I do…and please know I'm not saying this to somehow make my actions seem less horrific…me and Chris' relationship wasn't perfect, we had problems and at the end we weren't happy…but that doesn't mean for one second that I did not love your son." Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I jus-I just needed you to know that."

Robert brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Listen to me. You don't have any justifications to make to me. I know you loved Chris…I know that….and if you feel the way you do about this man that proposed…don't miss out on happiness because of the past. I've made that mistake." Robert took a deep breath, "Since Chris died I've evaluated my life…and I'm not happy with the results. I wasn't a good father-"

"Robert…" Haley tried to defend.

"No. It's the truth…I wasn't the father Chris deserved. After his mother died and it was just us…I tried to do what was best for him, but I failed. I pushed him into a career he didn't love, I put constant pressure on him…I pushed him into the arms of that woman."

Haley couldn't breath. He knew, "You….you knew about his affair?"

Robert removed his hand from Haley's shoulder, "Yes….who" Robert closed his eyes and carefully continued, "Who do you think got him the apartment."

Haley's heart sunk. The man infront of her not only knew about her husbands affair…he encouraged it. She slowly rose from the couch, "You mean to tell me…you HELPED him have the affair?"

"Haley, please just list-"

"No! How could you do that? You were there on our wedding day! You told me you couldn't ask for a better "daughter!"…and no-now you're telling me you helped my husband cheat on me?"

"Haley it wasn't like that…"

"How else is it like Robert?"

"Haley please just listen to me…I was just trying to protect him. I knew he loved you but I thought that his fling with Rachel would…I don't know calm him down he'd get it out of his system, I wouldn't have to bail him out at work anymore, he would stay more focused…"

"So you condoned Chris' affair for business purposed!"

"Haley I know you can't understand-"

"You're damn right I don't understand!..." She began walking to the door, "I think you should leave…"

"Haley-"

"Now."

Robert slowly made his way to the door, "If I could say one last thing…" Haley refused to look at him, "I know what I did was wrong. I know what Chris did was wrong…but what you're doing…with this other guy…Isn't wrong Haley. You need to start believing that." He put on his jacket and before fully walking out softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

Haley slammed the door behind him not quite believing what just happened.

The pursistant knock on the door forced Brooke from the couch, "Wha-"

"Hi…"

"Oh my god…Haley!" Brooke pulled her friend into a hug that would never end, her tears almost immediate. "Are you ok?"

"No…."

"Come in! Come in! Sit down…."

"I'm so sorry Brooke."

"Haley…"

"No. I've acted so horribly, I pushed you away when I know you just were trying to help…I just don't know what to do anymore. I've made such a mess of everything."

"I just miss my best friend…you haven't made a mess of anything."

"Brooke…I pushed you away. I pushed Nathan away…he's never gonna want to see me again."

"I wouldn't say that…"

"He was devastated…you saw his face. How is he ever going to forgive me."

"Haley you should kn-"

"I've thought about picking up the phone and calling him so many times but I can't. I don't know what to say and…I wouldn't blame him if he hung up on me anyway."

"He's he-"

Brooke tried to cut in but Haley wouldn't allow her, "I just wish I could tell him I was sorry. Tell him I was scared tell him I love him…"

"You just did."

Haley froze. Words no longer could escape. She slowly turned her head and was greeted with his piercing blue eyes.

**Let me know!**

***Authors Note: I know Nathan and Haley are constantly going back and forth, but they will reach a resolve coming up. I'm trying to keep the story believable (meaning not rushing them into everything). They're are some things from each of their pasts that will be coming up. Hopefully I still have some readers!**


	17. Letting Go

**I can't tell you how happy I am I still have readers following this story! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm working on the next chapter now and if I'm still feeling froggy it'll be up tonight. (Had a bit of writing inspiration...and it's always fun when that happens instead of forcing the chapters out :) )**

**As always reviews are love, and again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING :D**

**- Beth**

"Nathan…" her voice was a soft whisper.

The room was about to burst from the obvious tension. Haley couldn't believe he was standing in front of her; his eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them. They, like her own, were filled with sadness. The silence was finally broken by Brooke's soft voice, "I'll leave you two alone…"

After Brooke quietly left the room Haley felt air fill her lungs once again, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

He moved a step closer; his eyes never leaving Haley's "Whitey…contacted me. He told me you missed your last few sessions…"

Haley's heart sunk. He didn't miss her. He was just doing the polite thing. She couldn't really blame him, she did utterly crush him the last time she saw him, all she could must was an "Oh."

"How have you been?" Nathan asked but needed no answer. He could tell by looking at her. Her clothes were too big, clothes that he remembered seeing her in only a month before, yet they were falling off her bones now. Her eyes were sunken in, matching the puffiness of his own, indicating that along with not eating she hadn't been sleeping.

"I've been-" Haley contemplated her answer, she thought for a second about saying "Fine" and that everything was well but she knew he wouldn't believe her. "I've been horrible…actually."

Nathan smirked, "Me too."

Haley let out a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't going to play the "fine" game either.

"Can we-Go somewhere and talk?"

Haley's heart quickened. Maybe he did miss her? Maybe he could forgive her? As quickly as the thoughts entered her mind she pushed them out and she quietly responded, "Sure…"

The two found themselves at the park, the park they went to the night of Haley's first show after Chris died. The night sky was full of stars, illuminating the concrete as they walked, "I've missed you…" Nathan whispered.

Haley sighed, "I've missed you too." She knew this was her fault. She knew it was her insecurities and doubt that led them here. They had something going and because of her it felt like the were back at the beginning. Before the _I love you's, _before they were...them.

Looking at her with the stars cascading across her golden hair all Nathan wanted to do was grab her and pull her into his arms. He could smell her shampoo, the familiar scent of lavender, and it tested his self control with every step they took. He dug his hands into his pockets in an attempt to control himself, "I'm sorry Haley…"

Haley's voice began to crack, "Don't do that. You did nothing wrong Nathan-"

"Yes I did. I knew you weren't ready and I shouldn't have rushed into asking you the way I did…"

"Nathan…it's my fault. I just felt so guilty about-you know being happy again…that I couldn't think straight…I should have called you that night. I should have told you that it wasn't because I didn't love you...I was...and still am just scared..."

"I know-and trust me…it wasn't exactly the way I imagined proposing..." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I just- I was sitting in that hospital and I talked to my Uncle Keith and he was going on and on about how I needed to seize the day and-I don't know I just got caught up in it all."

"So you never actually wanted to get married?" Haley asked feeling like she had been stabbed in the heart. She wasn't ready for marriage...not yet but the idea of Nathan proposing because of some idea put in his head broke her heart.

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all." He finally turned and grabbed her hands, "Haley…when I said I loved you…I meant it and when I said I wanted to marry you…I meant it. I'm not apologizing for proposing…I'm apologizing for the way I did it. I knew you weren't ready…and I'm sorry I scared you away…I wish-I wish I could take it back and wait…wait till I was sure you'd say yes."

Haley felt the familiar warmth of tears upon her cheek, "Nathan-I'm so sorry…you don't deserve what I've put you through. I didn't mean to hurt you...I didn't mean to disappear...I just couldn't face you...I couldn't face anyone because they would ask me why...and it took me awhile for me to even answer that question to myself. I needed to find closure and I know that closure will never come..."

"I understand about wanting closure Haley. I understand about everything you're feeling...we've talked about this and you should know that..."

"I know. I shouldn't have pushed you away...I keep saying it but it's the truth...I'm just scared."

"This past month has been the most difficult in my existence…and I think you know the significance of that. I had to deal with burying my wife and finding out she was having an affair…yet the hardest thing for me to handle is not being able to see you. Not being able to kiss you" He moved closer to her and brushed a loose curl behind her ear, "Not being able to know you're ok..."

"Nath-"

Nathan wouldn't let her continue, "Let me finish…I love you Haley and if you want time I'll give you that. But I don't want to loose you."

Haley reached up and stroked his cheek, "I love you too…please know that I love you. I ran because…I didn't know how to deal with how I felt about you. I loved Chris…but with you its different…in a completely amazing way. I can't say it enough...it scares me. I don't know how to handle it. After what I went through with Chris I'm afraid to let you all the way in…I'm afraid that what we have…right now, isn't real. That one day I'm going to come home and find YOU on the phone with someone else. It's like I said before…they'll always be with us. Their infidelity will always be with us. What I feel for you is so much stronger then what I've ever felt before…and that means when it ends…it'll be that much harder. It would honestly kill me…"

"Who says it has to end?" Haley began shaking her head not believing what he was telling her, "No listen to me Hales…why does this have to end? Where is it written that were destined to make the same mistakes they did?"

"It's not but-"

"But nothing. I don't know what else I have to do, what else I have to say to get you to believe that I'm not Chris. You're not going to come home and find me on the phone with another woman because no one…" He moved in closer and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him, "NO ONE, can ever make me feel the way you do."

Before she could stop him his lips were on hers. His hands cupped her face and his cheeks could feel the warmth of the tears falling from her eyes. She was unable to resist him, she moved her hands to his face, his stubble rough but soothing to her skin, "I love you Haley…please, don't run from this…"

She closed her eyes tight and pulled him back down to her, "Without you…I can't breath…"

* * *

The midnight hour was upon them by the time they reached Haley's apartment, "So you live…above the bar?"

Haley shrugged, "It was cheap and it was close." She fumbled with the keys for a moment before the door finally opened, "…ah, the door gets stuck sometimes."

"Of course it does…" Nathan responded while shaking his head.

Haley threw the keys on the counter, "Well this is it. Really you didn't have to walk me all the way home Nathan…you live on the other side of town."

"Right…because that's what I'm going to do, leave a beautiful girl to walk alone in New York City...at night…don't think so."

"I've done it before!" She defended playfully.

He pulled her to him once more, "Ms. James you are just going to have to get used to someone taking care of you….that includes attended walks home."

Haley shook her head, "Whatever you say…I'm gonna go splash some water on my face…I'm sure I look like I've risen from the dead." She turned away from him and headed towards the bathroom.

"You look beautiful Haley. You always look beautiful."

Haley didn't turn around and she was thankful that the bathroom was the only room separated by a door. She leaned against the old oak and took a deep breath. After a month of misery, he was here…he still loved her…he still wanted to be with her. It was out of experience Haley always thought the worst but for the first time since Chris died and maybe even before, she felt like there was a hope. Hope for a life she always wanted…hope for a life she needed.

After a few moments Haley walked back into the kitchen where Nathan stood leaning against the refrigerator. He immediately smiled at her return and she nervously crossed one leg behind the other, "Hi…"

His smile widened, "Hi." Nathan was about to say something else when a sound that can only be compared to an animal in immense pain came from behind him. Nathan jumped back looking at the fridge, "What the-"

Haley started laughing and ran over, quickly pounding on the side of the refrigerator, "You just have to bang on it a few times and it stops…" After a few short hits the appliance became quiet. Haley looked up at Nathan triumphantly, "See."

Nathan shook his head, "Haley this is ridiculous. You shouldn't be staying here."

"It's just a fridge Nathan…" Haley opened the door to the noise box and grabbed two beers, tossing one at Nathan.

Nathan caught the beer and immediately put it on the counter without opening it. He made his way over to her, "No Haley. This neighborhood is dangerous, I didn't like the idea of you working here, let alone living here."

"The rents cheap, it's the only place I can afford right now."

"Haley…" He continued to shake his head, "Do you always have to be so stubborn?"

Haley tilted her head, "Yes. Yes actually I think I do." She joked.

"I'm serious…"

"Serious about what Nathan? What exactly would you like me to do? I can barely make ends meet as it is, the Anderson's money is only going to last for so long...if I tried to find a nicer place it would completely wipe me out."

"Then move in with me." Nathan blurted out.

Haley, who was in the middle of taking a drink from her beer…froze. A frequent reaction when she was around Nathan, "What?"

"Really. I mean before…what happened with Lucas, you pretty much lived at my place anyway."

"It was different then…"

"No it wasn't, you were just able to forget about everything else for awhile…that was until Rachel's parents and everything else got in the way. Brought the past up again…"

"Nathan-"

He moved closer to her grabbing the beer from her hand and placing it on the counter. He placed her hands on his chest, "Haley I know we just had this long drawn out, unnecessary break…and I understand that was because I was moving to fast for you. I know you're probably thinking the same thing now…"

"Ya think?" Haley responded with her eyebrows rose.

"But I'm not proposing marriage…not yet anyway. I'm proposing you living in a place where I don't have to worry about you every night. I'm proposing letting me take care of you…I know you're so worried about money and that's one thing I have plenty of. I want to take care of you Haley."

"I don't know…"

"Ok. I'm not forcing anything on you. I'll make you a deal…don't answer me tonight. Say yes tomorrow." His lips curved into a smile.

Haley lightly chuckled, "You drive me absolutely crazy, you know that?"

Nathan kissed the tops of her hands and began walking towards the door. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

He opened the door and was about to walk out before he turned to her, "This is good…you and me. You'll come around." He sexily winked at her and quietly closed the door.

Haley quickly grabbed the beer he had taken from her hand and began chugging for a few seconds, "This is insane…" She made her way into the living room and collapsed on the couch, "Too quick to marry but not too quick to live together?" She took another sip. "My apartment isn't…" She looked around, "…_HORRIBLE_…" She put her feet up on the coffee table and continued her one sided conversation, "Besides I just moved…for like the third time in two months…" Another drink, "Yup, I'm staying put…I like it here…its peaceful" The more she talked the more she tried to convince herself. She took another sip and as she put her head back to relax, her obnoxious appliance started once more. Her bottom lip came out and she began to pout knowing it was a lost cause, she groaned in frustration before burying her face into a pillow.

* * *

That morning Nathan stood by the kitchen table, reading the sports section and eating his typical breakfast…cheerios. A knock at the door pulled him from the newspaper and he looked at the clock on the microwave, "7:30…who the hell could that be…" He made his way over to the door, "Ya?-" His face filled with surprise.

"Ok, but we're splitting the rent." Haley stormed in shoving a box into his chest while dragging two duffel bags behind her.

**Let me know!**

***Again literally typing the next chapter as I'm uploading this (multi-tasking), hoping to have it up tonight. Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Mine

**Can I just take a moment to say that the readers of this story rock? Thank you so much for the responses! The feedback really is encouraging to keep going with the story and as a thank you and a sorry for such the long wait for the continuation of this story, I'm trying to keep ya'll happy with daily updates. I can't promise it will always be like this but I will try to keep steady updates :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write!**

**As always, feedback is love :)**

**-Beth**

"You know there's not a day that goes by where I'm not reminded of you…" Nathan placed a red rose upon the gray stone, "I try to remember the good times and not focus on the bad…some days its harder than others but…it's getting easier…not hating you." The crisp fall air blew against his skin causing him to tighten his jacket. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry…I should have been home more. I should've made you and our marriage my priority…and I didn't do that, and for that I am truly sorry Rachel." He took a deep breath, "I haven't been able to come here since the funeral…I wasn't sure what to…say exactly. A part of me wanted to hate you forever…hate you for lying to me. Hate you for cheating…but I now know that hatred can be an exhausting emotion." He looked up at the sky, "I don't know if you can hear me…or even how this works exactly but…I forgive you Rachel…and I hope you're at peace…wherever you are." He lightly touched the top of the stone and rose to his feet, "Goodbye."

* * *

"I was thinking the other day of the night you passed the BAR exam." Haley wiped a lone tear from her cheek and smiled, "Your father was so happy for you…you pretended that whole night that you were excited too…so you could make him happy. But when we got to our tiny apartment you couldn't get that tie off quick enough and you told me nothing was going to change. You promised you weren't going to let him turn you into one of his _soulless robots_, as you called them." Haley chuckled again, "You don't know how much I wish you kept that promise Chris." Haley placed a dozen white lilies on the ground by his grave, "But I understand now…Rachel made you feel the way Nathan makes me feel. We never had that…even at our best. I wanted you to know I found happiness again and I'm tired of running from it." More tears threatened to fall, "I have to let you go now." She gently placed a kiss on her fingers and placed them on his name etched in stone, "Goodbye Chris."

* * *

Haley walked into the apartment she now shared with Nathan, "Nathan I'm home!" She called out as she walked through the door but was met with silence. She took off her jacket and threw it over the couch, "Nathan?" She walked down the hallway into the bedroom but was met with the same silence. Figuring he went down the court she made her way into the kitchen to start dinner. A few minutes later the front door opened and Nathan walked through, "Hey Hales."

Haley yelled from the kitchen, "In here!"

Nathan walked into the kitchen and found Haley chopping some vegetables, "Hey you…" He walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

Still chopping, Haley smiled, "Hey…where were you?"

Nathan released her and made his way over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, "Ah, no where just had to say goodbye to someone." Nathan answered nonchalantly, "Where were you? I tried calling but you didn't answer."

Haley turned towards him, "Same." She softly smiled at him, both knowing neither had to explain further.

Nathan sat at the kitchen table, "I talked to Peyton today, I guess Luke's almost done with his physical theropy."

"Awe thats awesome Nathan. I need to call her."

For the past two weeks Nathan and Haley's life, at least to an outsider, would seem pretty uninteresting. Basketball season was over so Nathan spent most of his time at the court in the park practicing and Haley, after many apologizes to Whitey, would be in the studio during the day and home in time to start dinner. She moved her shifts at the bar to only weekends that way she could have studio time and she made better tips on the weekends. They're life was normal. They would talk about their day and even more continued to get to know each other. It came particularly easy since Haley instated a "no sex" rule. She convinced Nathan that sex surrounded them before and never allowed them to truly get to know each other. Nathan wanting to please Haley, and realizing it was a losing battle, agreed. Though after moving some of her boxes into his closet and her finding his stuffed raccoon, he immediately regretted the decision to divulge all information…

"_Haley this isn't funny! Give it back!" Nathan chased her down the hall and into the living room. _

_Haley couldn't contain her laughter, "Oh come on! What's his name?" She brought one finger to her mouth in assist her thinking power, "OOO Petey?" She shook her head, "No…Polly? Nah…" Her eyes lit up, "I got it…Rocky! Yes! That must be it, Rocky the Raccoon!" She was doubled over in fits of laughter. _

_Nathan, not amused, was finally able to walk up and snatch the stuffed animal from her grasp. "No! His name is not "Rocky the Raccoon…"" he repeated in a mocking tone. "It's Ralph…" He quietly answered. _

_Silence._

_Nathan defensively turned around and saw Haley's eyes wide and her hand slowly go to her mouth to contain the next round of laughter, "RALPH!Bahaha…" _

_Nathan threw his hands up in the air, "I knew I should've moved him…" He made his way back to the bedroom. Haley followed close behind still teasing._

"_Seriously, I can understand names like "Fluffy," "Pippy," anything with a "eee" sound but Ralph?" _

_Nathan threw the subject of reticule back in the closet and quickly turned around, "Oh you think this is funny?" He moved closer to her, "Keep it up James. Keep laughing!" _

_Haley moved backwards, "Don't do it!"_

_Nathan smirked, "Come on "Laughy" say Ralph ONEEEE more time." _

_Haley smiled and remained silent for a brief second, "…Ralph." She tried to run away but Nathan's large arms were quickly around her, tickling and throwing her on the bed. _

_After a moment of both laughing, Nathan couldn't resist his lips were on hers and Haley put up no reservation. Her arms wrapped around his neck. After a month apart this was the first time they completely lost themselves in each other. Nathan slowly began moving her NYU t-shirt up her abdomen, sending alarms to Haley. _

"_Wait…" Her voice was breathless. _

_Nathan let out a light whimper before retracting his hand and placing his forehead onto hers, "Haley…this is literally killing me." _

_She rose off the bed and patted his shoulder, "They say what doesn't kill us makes us stronger big boy…" She continued toward the hallway, "Now come on stud we have three more boxes to go through." _

_Nathan collapsed on the bed, his whimpering growing louder._

That night Nathan lay brushing the hair across Haley's forehead as she slept. He watched her chest rise and fall in slow rhythmic movement. The whole time knowing he was watching the future mother of his children. The woman that would be pushing him around in a wheel chair when he was ninety. He slowly rose from the bed and made his way over to his dresser. He looked behind him to make sure Haley was still asleep before opening the top drawer. Underneath his pile of socks he pulled out a small velvet box. He looked behind him once more before retrieving the box and opening it. Inside was a princess cut, four karat diamond. He knew he had to wait for the right moment but the night he left Haley's apartment he had made up his mind. The day she moved in he went out to get them pizza…with a short detour to the jeweler around the corner. The last name Scott never held much meaning to him…but until he met Haley he never wanted someone to possess the name more.

* * *

The next day was Nathan's annual end of season banquet. The whole team and their families got together to have dinner and celebrate the season. After some convincing Haley decided to go; she argued it wouldn't be right so soon after everything to be making a public appearance. Then her mind reminded her she wasn't going to live in the past anymore. Her present and her future was with Nathan so she needed to be there to support him.

"Nathan can you come hook my necklace?" Haley called from the bedroom.

Nathan walked from the living room where he was finishing up putting on his tie and headed toward the bedroom. At the sight of her he couldn't move pass the doorway. Haley turned her head keeping her back to him, "What?"

"No-Nothing…" Nathan swore her beauty might kill him. Her golden hair was let down, cascading down her back in loose curls. Her back of her sleeveless dress dipped just below her waistline revealing every curve of her back. The black shade made her skin pop and her diamond earring shimmered in the light, "Haley." He took a breath in, "You look beautiful."

Her already beaming smile grew larger the closer he got. He slowly took hold of the necklace she was holding in her hand and placed the diamond across her chest pulling the delicate ends to either side of her neck. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent. A small groan escaped his mouth, "..Haley…"

The sexual tension in the room was enough to send them into an erotic frenzy. He moved his hands slowly his skin barely touching hers. Haley felt dizzy, she placed a hand on the bed in order to keep balanced. After a second Nathan had latched the clasp, her hand reached up to grab the small jewel and she turned around to meet his crisp blue eyes, her voice was soft, "Thank you."

He moved his hand to trace the outline of her lips, "You're welcome…" He inched closer to her witch each step his breath getting shorter and shorter. "Haley…I need y-"

Haley shook her head in an attempt to gain clarity, "No. We're gonna be late…besides you know the rule…no sex until…we know each other better…"

Nathan's voice was almost a growl, "Oh I know you…"

"Nathan…no."

He let out a deep sigh as he put his head down, "You are literally going to kill me…."

* * *

When they arrived; the party was in full swing. His coach, Grant Keanan always held the event at his house in the Pokinose. It was right on the water and it was always a hit. Grant married a trophy wife about half his age and she would spend half the night flirting with the guests while he the waitresses.

They walked out back where the sound of music became clearer. Lights streamed throughout the trees leading to a wooden dance floor right below the balcony of the house, "Nathan this is beautiful…"

"Compared to you? This is the slums…" Haley's face immediately became hot and she could feel her cheeks blush. Chris told her she was pretty of course but could never feel like she was the only woman in a crowd of people…Nathan had that ability. "Over hear I'll introduce you to some of the team…"

Nathan led them over to a small group of people with four men and three other woman. "Gentleman…" Nathan said quietly getting the groups attention.

A few of them started laughing, "Nate! What'd you get lost?"

"Ha-ha…" Nathan pulled Haley to his side, "Guys this is Haley, Haley this is" He started pointing at everyone starting to his left, "This is Marcus and his wife Tiffany…Silas and his wife Jada…Brian and his wife Valerie…and this is Damien…" Nathan whispered down in Haley's ear loud enough for the group to hear, "…he couldn't afford to hire a date to this one…" The small group all laughed, except for Damien whom Haley noticed probably got these jokes a lot.

Haley politely smiled at them all, "Very nice to meet you…"

The three woman immediately surrounded Haley, Jada being the one to wrap her arm around Haley's shoulder, "Come on honey lets get you a drink…trust me, you'll need it…" She joked and the two other women laughed. Haley gave Nathan a weary look but Nathan winked ensuring her she was in good hands.

After the women were a short distance away Marcus was the first to nudge Nathan, "Well done Nate…"

Nathan playfully nodded, "Yea…she's great."

"Great…lookin'" Silas added and the guys all grunted in agreement.

"Yea Nate…I mean the wife hasn't even been dead a year and you already found a nice little whore to show off…Congrats…" Damien stated sarcastically.

Nathan's mood immediately changed, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" Damien shouted spilling his drink a little in the process.

Nathan moved towards him "No I don't think I heard you, why don't you try me again!"

Both Marcus and Brian moved into hold Nathan back while Silas stood in front of Damien, "Whoa- lets take a step back…" He focused on Nathan, "He's drunk Nate, he doesn't mean anything by it…"

"He's been giving me shit all season-"

The boys continued to hold Nathan, "Just let it go…" Silas turned to Damien, "Go-Why don't you head inside Damien…let Nate cool off…"

"Whatever.." Damien stumbled away, "Not my problem Scott can't take a fucking joke…"

Nathan made a motion to go after him but Brian and Marcus still had a firm grasp on him, "Let him go Nate…lets go get you a drink…"

Nathan still filled with rage took a deep breath, "Asshole…"

Inside Haley was admiring some of the art work on the walls while the other women were in the ladies room, "They're beautiful aren't they?" A voice came from behind her.

Haley turned to see a gray haired main, finely dressed in a stripe pin suit, "Ah-Yes…very."

The older gentleman held out his hand, "Grant Keanan."

Recognizing the name from Nathan's brief summary of the event Haley graciously met his hand, "Haley James…I'm-" Haley suddenly was at a loss for words, she'd never had to label her relationship with Nathan before. Somehow the label of "boyfriend' didn't give what she had with Nathan justice, she smiled and simply replied, "I'm a friend of Nathan Scotts'"

"Ah-Well any…_friend_ of Nathan's is always welcome. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh very much, you have a lovely home Mr. Keanan."

"Please call me Grant."

Haley smiled, "Ok…Grant." Haley turned her attention back to the art work, "They really are beautiful."

He pointed to the one on the far right, an abstract painting where the only recognizable point of reference was the Eiffel Tower, "I got this one the last time I was in Paris."

Haley closed her eyes envious, "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Well I'll be sure to tell Nathan that…a beautiful woman like yourself would fit in well there." Haley felt the fire in her cheeks return, "Well Ms. James it was a pleasure to meet you, I must make my rounds…please make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much Mr. Kean-Grant."

The man kindly smiled and turned in the opposite direction leaving Haley like he had found her, admiring the paintings. She slowly walked along the wall covered in what she guessed was all European art, tracing her fingers along the blush colored walls. As she walked she suddenly felt the warmth of a hand running up the small of her back, she smiled "Nathan I told you-" She turned around but was not met with Nathan's piercing blue eyes. Instead there stood the man she remembered was introduced as Damien.

"Excuse me…just what do you think you're doing?" Haley accused.

Damien leaned in, pinning her between himself and the wall, his breath a mixture of smoke and whiskey, "What…can't a guy escort a lonely woman?" Haley tried to move away from him but he grabbed her arm with his free hand, pinning her to the wall once again, "Whoa-whoa…you know its very rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"This is no conversation I want to be a part of, now if you'd excuse me…" Haley tried once more to break free but his grip on her arm tightened.

"Listen…Haley was it. I know what kind of woman you are…" The stench of his breath was making Haley sick. He released her arm and moved his hand up her side, "You find out a rich man recently become a widow…ka-ching! Move in for the money…"

"What are you talking about! Please leave me alone…"

His hand continued their journey up, passing over her breasts causing her to cringe and making there way to the hollow of her neck, "Though I got to hand it to you…you definitely have all the right assets…"

Haley closed her eyes not believing what was happening, "Please…" She felt the first tear fall from her eyes.

"Oh you're into begging? I could get into that…"

"Get off her!" Before Haley knew what was happening Damien was on the ground and she was in Nathan's arms. The scent of him never smelled so good. He moved her behind him and moved towards Damien still on the floor. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "I swear to God I could kill you right now you son of a bitch!"

The room behind them, who had been to occupied with the music and entertainment to notice Haley's situation, were definitely paying attention now, "If you ever touch her again, I will not be responsible for what I do to you!" Nathan's eyes were dark and his voice deep. Haley had never seen him like this. He released Damien from his grip and he drunkenly staggered backwards.

"Take it easy…take it easy. We were just having a little fun.."

"Is that what you call it? Well I'll be sure to remember the phrase _fun_ when I'm kicking your ass." He quickly turned pulled Haley into his arms and lead her down the hall towards the master bedroom; leaving all eyes on Damien.

He absurdly smiled and turned to the crowd, "Some people..." Before he could finish the rest of his sentence the crowd, bored with the situation now, turned and continued their previous activities.

Nathan closed the door to the bedroom and locked it ensuring their privacy. He immediately turned to Haley pulling her back into his arms, "Come here, are you ok?" The look of worry could be seen in every line of his face.

Haley wiped the remaining tears from her face, "I'm fine Nathan…really I'm fine…he just…"

"I know what he _just_…are you sure you're ok?" He lifted her chin to face him.

She looked into his eyes, knowing full well she was looking into the eyes of a man that would lay down his life for her. The feeling was too overwhelming for her to handle. Without warning she pulled his face to hers, smashing her lips to his. Nathan didn't object he engulfed her body in his arms, pulling her as close as he could.

She broke for only a brief second, "I want you."

"What about-"

She pulled his lips to hers once again, "Shut up."

Nathan needed nothing more, "You are mine Haley. Nothing and no one is ever going to change that…You are mine.'

She quickly undid the buttons to his shirt revealing the chiseled muscles beneath. He pulled down the straps to her dress revealing her shoulders, placing gentle kisses along her neckline. His shirt soon found rest on the floor beneath their feet as she began working on the buckle to his belt. He tugged the back of her hair forcing her to look at him once more, both their eyes drunk with passion, "I love you Haley…"

Haley expected a lot of things going to this party. Introductions. Awkward questions. She never expected sex in a strangers bed…though she had to be honest with herself. It turned her on.

-**Let me know!**


End file.
